


Blood Is Red, Bruises Are Blue

by Ecstasasaur



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Hockey, M/M, Major Character Injury, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecstasasaur/pseuds/Ecstasasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The roar of the crowd. The sound of wood hitting hard plastic. The rush of the game. It's what many players live for. The rink is another home. A place where friendships are made and rivalries are formed. Unbeknownst to a group of four twenty somethings, it’s where they will find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruins

**Author's Note:**

> RVB belongs to Rooster Teeth. 
> 
> all mistakes are my own.

North swung around the goal and slammed into one of the forwards from Control who had received the puck. The guy lost balance and fell against the wall losing control over the puck. North smirked and swiped it away and rushed out from behind the goal. He saw Carolina hovering over by the blue line and with a quick nod, North passed it off to her. From there, she skated over the blue line entering Controls side. York set himself up over by the goal before Carolina shot it over to him. York turned and took a shot.

Before the puck could go in, the goalie dropped down to his knees blocking the puck. The puck flew away from the goal to the open stick of the biggest asshole of the hockey league. The crowd roared. Felix took the puck and rushed past the blue line into the Freelancers zone. North came over and set himself up to block Felix from the goal. Felix faked to the left before heading right and slamming into Norths shoulder. He took a shot and the puck flew to the upper right corner of the net.

The crowd went wild as the announcer exclaimed the goal. “Power play goal for Charon Control. The goal scored by Felix McScouty with no assists.”

North shook his head and looked up at the clock. They had less than 5 minutes before the end of the third period. Control was ahead by 3 points.

“Hey man. Dont worry about it. We will get them next game.” York said with his mouth guard dangling out of his mouth. He came up and gave North a reassuring grip on his shoulder.

North nodded. “Yah. Next game.”

York smiled and skated over to his position for puck drop. North did the same. He looked around. Carolina was set up in center ring with York near her. Wyoming stood across from Norths position in front of the goal. Tex had to sit out for the rest of the game after she punched one of the other players. That left them with only 4 on the floor and Control with the powerplay advantage.

The referee threw the puck down and Carolina launched it back. York got the puck and rushed it over to Control side. Once there, York took it right up to the net and passed it over to Wyoming who came up from her left side. He dodged a player that came up to swipe the puck away from him. Wyoming came up close to the goal and took a shot. The shot was blocked by the goalie who set it across the rink to Controls left winger, Locus.

Locus turned and skated down into Freelancer zone. Wyoming came up to Locus as he came closer. He came barreling at him. Locus made a quick pass over to Felix who came up from center. Felix took the puck over to the goal and North was on his tail in a second.

North knocked into him resulting in him losing a grip on the puck. It sailed behind the goal. One of Controls other players came up and swiped the puck rushing it over to the front of the goal. North took off after him leaving Felix behind. The man skated down the right wing before shooting it towards the goal. Instead of making it in, he passed it behind him to Locus who hit the puck in past the Freelancers goalie, 479er.

The crowd went wild. There was only 5 seconds left on the clock and knowing no one would be able to score another goal in that short amount of time, the game was called. Control had won.

“Damn.” York said skating up to North. “I hoped that we could have stopped them from making another goal.”

North shook his head and skated up to the bench. “I hoped so too.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Freelancers all came shuffling into the locker room with South in front. She ripped her helmet off and flung it across the room. “Fuck!”

"South. Calm down." Tex said pushing up from the back of the group.

South turned around and glared at her. "What the fuck did you say." South said taking a step towards her. "In case you haven't noticed Tex, we lost. And not only did we lose, we lost to a team who probably even paid off the refs to not call shit. You should know 'team captain' you sat in penalty box or on the bench the whole time."

"South." North said speaking up.

"What." She snapped.

“Its our first game of the season. I understand it is bad, but we can win the next game.”

She glared at him and turned to her locker. “Whatever.”

North huffed and walked over to his and sat down. He took his helmet off and set it down next to him. He slid his hand through his hair. The game was tough. Both teams scored no goals in first or second period. Third just turned into goal after goal for Control.

He watched as their head coach they nicknamed the Director, stroll in. “Well I must say that was the worst game I have witnessed in my life. I am very disappointed in you guys.”

The director looked at all of them. Disappointment clearly seen in his eyes. North dropped his head not looking up at the man.

“Your defense is clearly lacking and you allowed them to gain more power play goals than needed. After your performance today, I expect that some of your stats will be dropping soon.” The director said. Eyes scanning over all their faces. He straightened up his shoulders before turning and walking towards the door.

“I will give you all 19 minutes before I allow the press in. Carolina and Tex, as co captains, they expect to talk to you two.” He walked out the door and Aiden Price followed him out.

Soon after he left, York let out a sigh. “Wow. That was intense.”

“You can say that again Mate.” Wyoming said.

North sat down and started picking at the tape on his skates. Once he got it, He pulled it off. “It was a pretty tough match.”

“Tough is not the right fucking word. More like we lost to a bunch of fucking cheating twats.”

“South we get it. You're upset. Just shut the fuck up already ok? You will save everyone a fucking hour.” Tex said. Her shirt was already off and was fiddling with the latches on her chest piece.

“Stop it both of you. We lost. There’s nothing we can do about it. We played our best and the best we can do is train and hope we win next match against Control.” Carolina spoke up from the other side of the room. She glared at the two before they turned their head away from her.

North unlaced his shoes in the silence of the away team locker room. Peeling them off, he set them down next to him and took his socks off. Next, He took off his shin guards and set them aside. North stood up and stripped his pants off and started working on the cod piece.

York scoffed next to him. “Purple shorts North? What happened to your lucky greens?”

North frowned. “They aren't my ‘lucky greens’ and plus, wasn't it you who made fun of South and I for wearing green shorts?”

York pulled off his chest piece and rubbed his hands together. “Yah but it was cute. The whole twin thing I mean.”

“Hers are a lighter shade.” North countered.

“Calm down. I'm only teasing.” York shot him a glance and smiled. “Plus the purple suits you better than the greens.”

North took off his jersey and ran a hand through his hair. “Anything could be better than your tan shorts.”

York let out a scoff and went back to undressing. North smiled and removed his elbow guards. Small, idle chatter filled the locker room as the players began to discuss plans for after they were done. The next plane back to Sidewinder wouldn't be there to pick them up till a quarter to three the next afternoon.

North got done stripping his equipment and was shoving his jersey into the bag when York turned to him.

“Hey N wanna head out to some bar after this? Its better than sitting at the hotel feeling like shit.”

North nodded. “Sure. Who else is going to come?”

York paused for a bit before turning over to Wash who was a couple locker spaces away from him. “Hey Wash. You in for a drink when you are done?”

“I'm in.” Wash said.

York grinned and turned back to North. “Wash is coming. The three amigos.”

“Ok. You find the bar and ill meet you back at the hotel. I don't want to be here when the reporters are set loose.” With that, North got up and slipped his athletic bag over his shoulder. He exchanged a few quick words with Carolina telling her he would be over by the van that would take them all back to the hotel. She nodded.

North stepped out of the locker room and into the hallway. Taking a quick glance at both ends of the hallway, he quietly made his way to the back entrance of the arena. There he would be able to sign a few autographs for some of the Freelancers season ticket holders who followed them to every game. North stepped outside and let out a breath.

One thing he loved about traveling is that the planets temperatures never change depending on the area. Charon was always cool in the mornings and a little warm in the afternoons. Their climate could be called perfect. Sidewinder was one of the coldest places on the planet. Being able to travel during the peak of the cold temperatures made North pleased.

North hurried along across the lot. Seeing how it was still pretty early, there wasn't anyone outside except for a few fans who didn't notice him. He reached the van and looked in the window to see if their driver was in there yet. The window rolled down and the driver smiled at North.

“Hey dude. You one of those Freelancer guys yah?” The man asked.

“Uh yah. North.”

The man smiled. “Well jump in dude. We have to wait for the others before I pull out of here.”

North nodded and opened up the the passenger side door. North chose a seat in the back of the van and settled in.

“Names Vic.” The driver said introducing himself.

“Nate Dahl.” North responded. His hand extended.

Vic took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you dude. I honestly thought your name was North Dakota. Seeing how all you Freelancer hockey players got those weird Earth State names.”

North chuckled. “No. The media actually gave us our nicknames that we go by due to the fact that a couple of us have last names similar to some of the places back on Earth. We found it to be pretty funny and it just clicked. After that, we just began calling each other by those names.”

“That’s pretty cool dude.”

“Yah..I guess so.”

“Well I have to go on the wiz train before taking you dudes back. Watch my ride for me?” Vic said climbing out of the van.

“Uh sure.”

Vic smiled. “Cool dude. Thanks.” He said closing the door.

North watched him go inside the building before pulling out his cell phone.

Opening up the display, He opened up the news to see if some blogger posted an update about the game. As he was scrolling through some of the articles highlighting some of the various sports games played that night, York opened the door and hopped in with Wash and Maine following him.

“Hey there N. Was looking for you. Got Maine to agree to come.” York said settling down next to him.

North looked up from his cell. “You find a place yet?”

“Yah. Some sports bar. I was actually hoping to see the end of the Grifball game.”

“Who’s playing?” Wash asked.

”Slipspace vs Harvest Kings.”

“Didn’t Harvest Kings get new players after that last match?”

York shook his head. “No. They apparently got out without any scratches so they got thrown back in.”

“That’s great.” Wash said smiling.

“How far is it from the hotel?” North asked.

York thought about it for a second. “Id say about a good 5 minute walk. That’s what Cortana told me.”

North nodded and went back to his phone while Wash and York went back to talking about Grifball. As time passed, the rest of the team slowly started making their way out. Some only stopping by to say that they were going to either visit family or out and explore the city a bit before heading back to the hotel. Vic came back out after everyone was settled in the van. He hopped in and closed the door. Turning around, he smiled at them all.

“Ready dudes?”

With a few groans and a couple head nods, Vic turned back.

“Ok lets blow this Popsicle stand.

 

* * *

 

 

The guys were standing outside of the bar after they dropped their stuff off at the hotel. From there, they ended up walking for about 15 minutes after York took them down the wrong street.

“Looks pretty shitty.” Washington said. Eyeing the run down building. Maine hummed in agreement.

“Oh come on, don't let the look of it stop us from having a bit of post game fun.” York said nudging Wash.

“I don't know York. I have to agree with Wash here. The building doesn't seem stable.”

“Et tu North?” York said shocked.

Wash shuffled in his spot. “Maybe we can find another bar?”

York sighed. “Trust me on this ok you guys.”

North threw up his hands in defeat. “Ok ok.We will take your word.” York smiled and walked over to the door. He opened it and sent them back a smile. “You wont regret this.” He said walking in. The others followed him in.

Once inside, North took a look around. The place looked way nicer on the inside. The tables looked brand new, the bar was stocked from what he could see, and the walls seemed clean as can be.

Wash let out a low whistle. “It is nice.”

“see. You just have to trust me.”

York sat down at the bar in a stool close to the television set. “Plus this place is the only one showing the Slipspace game.”

North sat down next to him. “So I am taking it, you didn't know what this place was going to look like inside.”

“Its called faith my friend. I had faith that this place would be awesome. Low and behold, I was right.” Wash chuckled as him and Maine also sat down at the bar with the two.

The bartender walked up to the guys and set his hands down on the bar. “What can I get for you boys?” He asked.

“Are you guys ok with a couple of beers?” York asked looking at the three. They nodded.

“We will take two cold ones each.”

The bartender nodded and began pouring beer from the tap into cups for them.

North let out a yawn and slouched down on the counter. He was tired. The game was tough. But he couldn't say no to York. It became a tradition of theirs in a way to go out after losing a game. Most of the time, it was always at some bar watching whatever sport was on TV and joking around with whomever from the team decided to come. Most of the time it was only Wash.

“Whats the score?” North asked facing North and Wash who were tuned into the game on the screen as soon as the order was placed.

“Harvest Kings.” Wash responded.

The bartender set down their cups in front of them. North sat up and picked up his beer. Sipping it.

“Which is bullshit man. Slipspace had the game in the bag.”

“I don't know York. The way the Harvest Kings seem to be playing, they could have this. Plus it seems as if they got a new player on the field.”

“I bet you 20 bucks right now that Slipspace wins.” York said. Sticking his hand out.

Wash shook his head and turned to look at York. “No 20 is not worth your humiliation if Harvest Kings win. I say we raise the steaks.”

York stopped for a moment. His hand dropping to the counter. “What do you have in mind Washington?”

Wash smiled. “If Harvest Kings win, you have to come to practice in a tank top and booty shorts underneath your gear.”

York thought about it before nodding his head. “Ok ok. I'm in. However, if Slipspace wins like I know they are, you have to shave your head bald like Maine over there and claim that you two are twins.”

Wash glared at York. “Not cool man.”

“That’s the deal man.”

Wash sighed. “Fine.” He turned to Maine. “Hey would you be fine with that.”

“Yes.” Maine said nodding his head.

Wash groaned and turned back to York. He stuck his hand out to him. “Shake on it asshole.”

York grinned and shook Wash's hand. Slipspace was totally going to win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I feel as if that was written badly. Anyways, this is a new fic I am doing that might end up not being completed like my other one. I wanted to post this when the hockey season started up but I didn't get to it on time. Here it is now though. If I can do it right, there can be a new chapter at least once a month.
> 
> edit: i had problems with the formatting of the first three chapters but fear not, I literally fucked it up when posting it from my word processor. now its fixed and hopefully will not be a bother later.


	2. Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red vs Blue does not belong to me. Work is currently unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Slipspace did not win at all. The game ended up going into overtime as the scores were tied. At the very last minute, Harvest Kings scored a goal. Now York stood in the middle of the rink with nothing but two tank tops layered on and under his pads and a pair of daisy dukes that sat above his shorts and cod piece.

The rink was warmer than the temperature outside but it still didn't feel good.

York shivered a little bit. He was tired of waiting for the Director and Counselor to finally show up and give them their punishment for losing against Control.

“How are you doing York?” North asked.

York looked over at North. He could tell the guy was concerned. After knowing each other for three years, York knew his expressions by heart. His steel eyes always betraying how he feels even when his face remains stoic. It was one of the reasons he fell for the asshole.

Quickly turning his head, he nodded. “Yah. Just a little sad that my balls shriveled up and died on me.”

Wash, who was standing next to him, chuckled. “You lost the bet man. I told you Harvest Kings were gonna win.”

“Can it rookie. I’d rather see you bald.” York countered.

Wash frowned. “Come on. I been on this team for a year now. The only rookie now is Florida. Seeing how he came a few months ago.”

York smiled and pulled Wash into a headlock and gave him a noogie. “You will always be a rookie to me till you have five years of professional hockey under your belt bud.”

Wash pulled himself out of the head lock and fell onto the floor after losing his balance on the ice. “Its not my fault I’m not old like you.” He said smiling up at York.

“Hey I’m only 27 man.” York whined.

North helped Wash up and patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t listen to him. Hes just old and bitter.”

“You’re only a year younger than me North.” York pouted.

It was then that the Director came out of the locker rooms and onto the ice did the banter stop. He skated up to the players with the Counselor close behind. He stopped and turned to look at them all. His eyes landed on York who was the only one not in their training uniform.

“James, why is it that you aren’t dressed out in the proper clothing?”

York stood up straighter, snapping into place with his gloved hands behind his back. “I am not dressed out because I feel is if my stats will improve in future games if I train my body to adapt to the colder weather of the ice allowing me to not get as stiff in future games.” York said bullshitting.

“I do not see how th-”

“Counselor please. I am inclined to believe James if he will be willing to test that theory. Will you?”

York nodded. “Yes Director.”

“Good. Next game, I want you out on the ice most of the game against the Blood Gulch Blues. If your stats don’t come up, I’m going to have to sit you out for the next three games. Is that clear?”

“Yes Director.”

“Good.” The director turned away from York to look at the rest of them. “Carolina and Allison are excused from todays practice because they are at a press event at a childrens hospital. That means I want you all to do your best. We will start with shooting. Butch and Jessica, I want you to go on opposite ends and be the goalies. You are to practice blocking each shot they shoot.

“Break off into two teams evenly matched in the next minute or you are all to run drills for the next three hours.” The Director blew his whistle that was hanging around his neck and the team split up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god am I fucking cold. My dick feels like its bout to fall off. North hug me.” York said to North as he slung his work out bag onto his shoulder.

“I think I will pass York.”

York sighed. “Ok I guess.” He shoved his hands into his pocket and leaned against the wall.Practice had ended after a couple of hours. York ended up slipping on the ice more times than he could count and his skin on his legs and upper arms were red from the cold. Out of all the stupid things he has done his whole life, this ranked as number one.

Wash came over to York and nudged him. “Hey you ok there York? You looked like a Popsicle today on the ice. Frozen stiff.”

York shot him a glare before pushing himself off the wall. He asked the two, “Do any of you want to go get some hot chocolate or something?”

North, who was zipping up his bag after being the last one to finish dressing, responded. “I can go for something hot right now.”

“I’m in too.”

“Good.” York said smiling. “And it looks like you are gonna have to pay for me.” He said wrapping his arm around Washs shoulders.

“Awe why me.” Wash whined.

“You are the reason why my balls shriveled up on me right? So you gotta pay.”

“Fine.” Wash agreed.

He shrugged out of Yorks grip and led the group out of the locker room and to the parking lot. Outside, it was lightly snowing. The snow was sticky and clung on to the boys as they walked across the lot to their respective cars. The sound of their boots crunching in the snow. York got to his car first and opened up the door to the back seat and threw his stuff in.

“So are we all going to go in separate cars or take one? He asked them as he closed his car door.

North thought about it for a second. “How about we just take one.”

“Where are you guys parked?” York asked. Suppressing a shiver.

Wash looked around till he motioned over to the farthest end of the lot. “My cars round there.”

“How about you North? Wheres yours?”

“I think Wash has me beat here. Mines just a few rows over.”

“Then its settled. We take Washs car then.” York said clapping his hands together.

The guys went to Norths car first to drop his bag off before walking to Washs. Once there, Wash popped the trunk open and set his stuff inside. He then made his way over to the drivers side and opened the car.

York slid into the passenger seat and rubbed his hands together. He blew on them to warm them up. “Hurry up Wash and turn on the heat.” He whined.

“Calm down York. I will. If you are cold, why didn’t you wear a pair of gloves?” Wash asked putting the key in the ignition and turning it.

“Cause I forgot them at home.” Once Washs car was on, York set the heat in the car to full blast and put on the seat warmers. In less than a second, hot air billowed out of the vents.

“Oh my god. This feels amazing.” York practically moaned as he sank into the seat.

“If you are going to make weird ass noises, at least buckle up asshole.” Wash said to York as his seat belt clicked in and he began pulling out of the lot.

“So York, where are we going?” Wash asked.

“Fuck. I didn’t really think about it. North you got an idea?”

North thought about it for a second before talking. “There is a nice place near the center that we can go to.”

Wash reached in his pocket for his phone and handed it to North. “Here. Put in the address for me.”

North pushed it back to Wash. “I know where it is. Just keep going straight from here till you hit Lumi Street.”

Wash nodded.

York put his hands closer to the heater and rubbed them together. He was warming up slowly. Even though he loved being in Sidewinder playing hockey, he would honestly would love to live somewhere where it wasn’t so fucking cold. Sidewinder was the coldest country on the tiny planet. The temperature never going above 29 degrees Fahrenheit. Sidewinder was nothing like back home in Beaver Creek.

Wash pulled up to the place after driving for a couple of minutes. York unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car. The snow had picked up since they left practice and now it was swirling around them. Clinging on to their clothes and hair.

“It looks like a storm is coming in.” North said as he closed the door.

York looked over at him and smiled. The snow was clinging to his eyelashes and making his already hair shine even more. “Yah.” York said turning his head. He could feel his cheeks begin to get hot. Thank god for the snow and cold.

York stepped up on to the curb and stepped into the store and stepped off to the side so the others could come in before shaking the snow out of his hair with his hands.

He shoved his hands into his coat pocket and looked around the store. The place was warm and inviting. The tables were nice and polished. The walls were obviously faux wood to imitate a cabin. The walls were adorned with beautiful stills of lakes, wildlife around Sidewinder, and mountain ranges you would find in other places of the world. In the back, there were four lounge chairs that were placed around a deep red wooden table. The colors were all basic earth tones.

"Wow this place is just... Wow." York said admiring the shop.

"How did you find out about it?"

North shook the snow out of his hair and made his way up to the counter, "an old girlfriend of mine." He said. North turned to the cashier and ordered a large hot snicker doodle hot chocolate and paid for the drink. The other two followed suit.

After the drinks were paid for and they picked them up, York picked the chairs surrounding the table and sat down.

"Was it Melanie who showed you or was that before Wash joined up?" York asked.

North sat down across from York and took a sip of his drink before answering the question. "I only dated Melanie since I came here from Russia."

"But I thought you were dating that other chick. Fuck what was her name? The brunette with the big rack and the blonde highlights."

North let out a snort and Wash, who was listening, turned from North and York before setting his hot chocolate on the table.

"Are you guys talking about that rookie from the Blues Kaikaina Grif?"

York turned to Wash and slammed his fist in his hand. "That's her name.!" He exclaimed before turning back to North. "Weren't you dating her?"

North put up his hand and shook his head. Clearly still laughing. "No no. You have it wrong. South met her at some club when the girl was 19 and they started an on and off again fling. You met her before I got together with Melanie."

York leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink. The cup was hot and slightly burned his tongue so he let his rest on his knee. "What even happened with you and Melanie anyways?" He began. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Honestly, I actually don't know. We just fell apart. More or less it was mutual and we are still friends."

“What about you York? Dating anyone?” Wash asked.

York shook his head. “Nope. Just some flings here and there.”

Wash nodded. “I guess the same can be said about me.”

York nodded and took a sip of his hot chocolate. The temperature was turning colder and colder with each sip so he decided to chug the rest of it down. Once he was done, he got up and walked over to the trash can and threw it out.

“Done so soon?” Wash said smiling.

“Yah. I don't like cold drinks.” York said making a face.

North got up and shook his cup. “I agree. It doesn't taste the same cold.”

“I actually like hot chocolate cold.” Wash frowned.

“That’s cause you are weird.” York shoved his hands into his pocket and walked over to the window. The snow was starting to pick up bad. While they were inside, it snowed an extra couple of inches. Driving home would be an absolute bitch. Especially if the plows haven’t gotten near his house yet.

“Looks like its gonna be a bad night. Don’t you think?” North said from behind him.

York jumped a bit at his voice. He turned around and frowned. “God North. Warn a guy before you sneak up behind him.”

North chuckled. "Didn't think you would be lost in thought."

"Nah. Just thinking that if we don't leave soon, it would be a bitch to drive through. You know they hate plowing my street if they absolutely have to."

"I remember. You had me pick you up for practice for a week till you were able to get your car out of the garage." North chuckled.

Yorks smile grew bigger as he stared at Norths face. His eyes danced across his face. Taking in the crinkle of Norths eyes when he either laughed or smiled, The lopsided grin, and God his eyes. After a few seconds, York tore his eyes from Norths face and coughed.

"We should go." He said.

North nodded. "Good idea."

York walked over to the door. "Wash lets go. The weathers turning to shit." He said before pushing the door open.

Wash straightened up from where he was talking to the cashier and nodded. He wished her a quick goodbye before following North out.

They all settled into the car and Wash slowly pulled off from the curb. He maneuvered into the steady flow of cars as they headed back to the stadium.

"You guys ready for the game tomorrow?" Wash asked as he slowed down at a red light.

"We most likely are gonna win." York said.

"There's always that slim chance we don't." North reminded him.

"Yah but I don't want to think about that. Cause that would mean I have to sit out for the next five games."

The two nodded. "That reminds me York," Wash began, "you might end up in the papers tomorrow. I don't know if you saw or not, but there was someone hanging out in the stands snapping pictures."

York groaned. "No I didn't seem them."

"The one downside of allowing a certain amount of people in to watch us practice." North sighed.

York rubbed the temples of his head. "Thank god I have a good body. That would take away a bit of the shame as they swarm me with questions."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is out woooo. I do hope you guys like it. Its a bit later than what I wanted but you know, shit happens. The fic may read a bit crappy but thats cause I am not a good writer. But fear not. Like many things, it will get better with time. and with time we can see two dorks hook up but not for a while cause I really like slow burns. If any of you guys have questions, leave them here or message me on tumblr. my blogs name is thefederalarmyofchorus. till next time.


	3. Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red vs Blue does not belong to me. Work is currently unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Pre game jitters were the worst. Energy buzzed through Souths system that wouldn't release untill the moment her skates touched the ice. Souths leg bounced up and down as she wrapped her back up stick. She watched as the Director look at his watch before clearing his voice. He was about to tell them who he wants on first and their plan of offense. Something they always did before heading out. Something about cutting down the leaking of their plays. The team looked up from what they were doing to see what he has to say.

"Tonight we are facing off against the Blood Gulch Blues. I believe we are more than capable to win. Mistakes from last game will not happen in this match. The line up changed and I want Florida on as goalie. York, South, and Wash, I'm placing you on as our forwards this game. Wyoming and Georgia I'm setting you on as defensemens." The Director announced.

He held out his hand to the Counselor who passed him a clipboard. He took it and looked over it before speaking again. "South and Wyoming, you are left wing. Washington and Georgia, you take up right wing. I want York to take center. We are going to be playing position Gamma through most of first half before switching to Theta. Keep out of the penalty box and shut them out at every opportunity. Keep powerplays for the Blues down and kill each powerplay goal if you guys fuck up and allow them that opportunity.” He said wrapping up.

The Director looked to everyone in the locker room to see if they understood. When he was satisfied, he gave a quick nod. “Get up and play a good game team.”He fixed the tie on his suit and walked over to the door that lead out to the rink. There they would all wait till game start before skating out on to the ice.

South set the tape in her bag and handed her extra stick to Phyllis, the Freelancers equipment manager, who smiled at her. South got up and stretched. Today was game day and damn it felt good to be starting for once. She picked up her helmet that was sitting on the bench and placed it on her head.

"Hey South." North called out to her.

She turned her head to him as she buckled her helmet into place. "What." She responded.

North walked over to her and clapped her on her shoulder. A smile plastered on his face. "Good luck out there Sis."

"You know I'll do good out there." She grinned and clapped her hand down on his shoulder as well.

"I know." North tapped his helmet to hers. "Go out there and have fun."

The twins stood there like that for a while before South stepped back. She nodded her head before turning towards the exit.

South walked over to the door. A small smile plastered on her face. The twins did that every game they played. No matter what was going on between them, they did their little pregame ritual. To South, it was comforting. It calmed her nerves a bit before she went on the ice.

They waited there for a few minutes before they were ushered to leave. Stepping through the doorway, the team was greeted by the sound of cheering fans as they made their way to the ice. Hands were stretched out down to them and South took that opportunity to high five a few of them. Today was going to be a good game.

* * *

 

"What the fuck is going on? Why did we stop?" South asked skating up to York who was standing over near their teams bench.

"The Blues coach called goalie interference." York sighed. "Like per fucking usual."

"What the fuck do you mean? That was a clear fucking shot. No fucking way was that goalie interference."

York shrugged. "You know how it is. Some coach thinks that the shot was bullshit so they have to stop the game so refs can review it even though everyone and their fucking mother knows its bullshit."

"It's most likely going to stay the same." Tex said from the bench. "From here, there weren't a lot of people near the goal. You were close but it didn't seem like you crossed Caboose. Church told me one time that the only reason their coach does it is cause he feels that is the only way to keep the fucking game fair."

"That's just straight fucking horse cock." South sneered. "The games never fucking fair cause they fucking suck. Not cause we are cheating. Plus I know I made a clear fucking shot."

South turned and leaned her back on the walling separating the team and the ice. She looked over at the refs who were still looking at the pad in their hands. Reviews were usually quick as refs were able to spot a bullshit call from a coach who just called to call so they can lessen the gap in a game. Very rarely does it take longer than a minute to figure it out.

"Why the fuck are they taking so fucking long?" South said impatiently.

"Cause you fucking suck." 479er commented.

South whipped her head to 9er. "Not as much as you do." She gave 479er a quick wink before sticking her tongue out.

York sighed and nudged her. "Look." He said pointing at the refs. "Looks like they are bout to tell us if we keep the point or not."

True to what he said, the refs nodded at each other before the one who was holding the pad handed it back to the officials and skated to the center rink. The speakers sparked up with his voice as he began to announce the ruling.

"After reviewing the footage, the point will still be rewarded to the Freelancers."

South straightened up and flashed 9er a grin. "Sorry what was that? I can't hear you over that point."

"No one can hear you over your big ass head Samantha." 479er shot back with a grin of her own. Carolina stood up and hopped over the board. She motioned for Wash to sit down on the bench. He nodded before skating up and going through the door. Carolina skated up to South and leaned in close so only she could hear.

“The Director just told me that next time that happens, hes going to pull you off the ice. He doesn’t like the close call.”

South pulled back a little and studied her face to see if she was lying. After a few seconds she nodded. “Ok.”

Before South skated back, Carolina grabbed her by the arm. “I'm warning you so you don't lose ice time.”

“I know.” South shrugged out of Carolinas grip and skated to her spot for face off. She got into position and tightened her grip on the stick. South knew the Director was serious and Carolina wasnt lying. He hated giving any type of news to them and always used someone else to show displeasure. The only time he personally talked to them about fuck ups were when stats were in question. South shook her head and focused more on the game at hand.The ref made sure Carolina and Leonard Church JR were set in position before dropping the puck and blowing the whistle to signify the beginning of the game.

With the whistle blown, South was off. Taking up the left side of the ice while York went through center.

* * *

The game ended with a huge victory for the Freelancers. As a tradition for the team when they win a game on home ice, they all went out to eat at one of their favorite diners and celebrate. Now a few hours later, South and North sat in front of their television watching a movie together.

Both exhausted and tired but wanting to spend a bit more time together before heading to bed. South laid across one of the couches in their shared apartment with her leg hung over the couch. Her interest in the movie was slowly declining. So instead of watching, she turned on to her side and reached over to poke North in the cheek.

“So Nate.” She began.

“Yah?” North said swatting her hand away.

“When did you and York start hanging out more?”

North, who was drifting in and out of sleep on the other couch, turned his head over to look at her. “More this summer than last. Why?”

She turned her body to face him. “Nothing really. Just surprised is all.”

“Its not really surprising. We been friends since both you and I came to the team from Russia." North said turning his head back to the TV. “Surprising would be seeing you and CT becoming friends.”

South snorted. “Shes from the Insurrectionists. Just because we acquired her this season doesn't mean we will become friends. Shit I’m surprised most of the team take to her so well.”

The Insurrectionists were the second biggest rivals to the Freelancers. Just like facing Control, the games always held fights, numerous penalties, and rivalries that ran too high. South and CT had fought before on the ice numerous times before. Mostly for South calling her for highsticking or slashing. Words were always exchanged and then the fight always happened. Everyone knew the two did not get along at all so when the announcement that CT was signed with the Freelancers for the season, it came to the surprise and anger of many but the excitement of a couple. Maine and Wash to be exact. Something about them being friends in college.

North sighed. “Shes apart of our team now. Whatever beef lies between you, it will go away. Shes actually really nice.”

South shot a glare to North. "I dont fucking believe you."

"Its true. Get her away from the game and shes actually pretty nice."

South remained quiet for a while. As the silence stretched on for a bit more, South stood up. "I'm going to bed." She announced.

North sat up. “South.”

“Im tired and had a long night. See you in the morning.” She said as she walked off to her room.

South closed the door and crawled into her bed. After CT joined up with the Freelancers, it wasn't long before some of the others adopted her in to the team. She was given the name Connecticut by Wash. Slowly the others started to get use to her as well. Including her in different places after wins and so on. South hated it. To her, CT was still part of the Insurrectionists. South buried herself deeper in her covers and sighed. Having to see everybody interact with her as a teammate hurt in some way. She couldn't identify the feeling but she knew she hated it. South fell asleep soon after. Images of CT on the ice playing for both the Insurrectionist and Freelancers filled her head as she dosed of to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy I literally thought that I would be late with this one. Luckly I wasnt. Anyways, despite my own wishes, I put southicut in the fic for reasons i am not sure of myself. The twins wont be hurting each other in anyway in this fic so if you were hoping for that, tough shit. If you have any questions, message me on tumblr or leave a comment. My tumblr is thefederalarmyofchorus. Till next time.


	4. Penguins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RVB belongs to Rooster Teeth.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

South woke up to the sunlight seeping through her curtain. She let out a groan. Her head was pounding and the taste of bile was at the back of her throat. South sat up and rubbed the palms of her hands to her eyes. God, she should have never gone drinking with Tex last night. South slowly got out of bed and crossed the room to tightly shut the curtains. Her movements groggy.

After last nights game against the Zanzibar Artifacts, Tex decided that they should ditch dinner and head out to some pub she frequents. With nothing better to really do, South agreed. They went and South challenged Tex to a drinking contest which she readily agreed to. They slammed back drink after drink with Tex winning. After Tex won, trouble arose and the two ended up getting tossed out after some guy started a fight with them saying how women shouldn’t be in the league. It was a mans sport. South punched a couple teeth out. The two had wondered around until they found another bar. The night went on in a similar fashion till around three am when South threw up in the middle of the street after crawling out of yet another bar.

South moved away from the window and fell back into her bed. She stared at the ceiling and sighed. She felt like crap. South flipped over onto her stomach and fished around her sheets a bit till she found her phone. She unlocked it and checked her messages. Just a few messages from Flowers freaking out after failing to respond to his last text asking if she was ok and how much she was planning on drinking. That was around 1 am. She sighed and shot him over a quick message telling him she is ok and will give him a call a bit later.

From her spot on her bed, she began to hear talking and people shuffling around. South let a groan out. North was up. That meant that York was here for some ungodly reason. She flung the door opened and headed for the kitchen. Not really caring that she was just in a tank top and underwear. Yorks seen her worse. She passed by the living room to the kitchen not seeing the other person sitting on the couch next to York.

"Morning South." An amused female voice called out to her.

South groaned in response. Recognizing the voice right away. "What the fuck do you want Carolina." She said opening the fridge and pulling out her orange juice. She took a sip and grimaced at its taste. Bile and orange juice didn't mix well. She's going to have to throw it away later. Now, she didn’t really care and took another sip.

"Nothing. Just accompanying the boys on their jog to the gym so we can begin our mandatory work out session."

South groaned even louder than before. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon." York said from his spot on the couch.

“And the day?”

“Wednesday.”

"Weight training." South sighed.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." York teased.

South took another sip from the orange juice she held in her hand before tossing it in the trash. "Let me brush my teeth and get dressed." South walked passed the living room but stopped in the hallway before turning back to the two. “Did you guys bring your cars?”

Carolina shook her head. “No North picked us up. Our cars are already there.”

“Wheres North anyways?” South asked

“Outside doing his stretches. Said it was nice outside.” York said shuddering at the thought of how cold it was out there.

South nodded and turned back around. She went to the bathroom first to brush her teeth before heading to her room to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, South was dressed and ready to go. After making sure they had everything, the four walked out of the house and into the street. York, who was the most bundled, bounced on his toes. "Thank god today is warmer."

North nodded. "I heard that the weather for the rest of the week is going to be in the highs of thirty before dropping down again to the negatives on Sunday night."

York let out a groan. "How can you guys deal with with this weather."

"We lived in Oymyakon till we were seven before we moved to Moscow. "South responded.

Carolina smiled. "I was born here. Unlike you York."

York made a face to the trio. North laughed. "Shall we get started before we are late?"

"Lets." Carolina said. The four took off in a jog. Heading towards the gym where the rest of the team would be for training.

* * *

 

They arrived a couple of minutes before training began. York was more than thankful the moment they stepped through the heated gym. Despite living in Sidewinder since his junior year of college, he still couldn't get use to the cold weather. York headed for the locker rooms telling them that he would be out shortly. After departing from the others, he went in the locker rooms. He opened his locker he claimed earlier that morning and began stripping down some of the layers he had on. The gym was nice and hot and the extra layers will only hinder him once he started up. After he was done, he shut the locker and headed towards the gym.

He walked out of the locker rooms and walked down a hallway that lead to the gym floor. Once there he went over to the treadmills where Carolina was currently sprinting. York took the one on her left and hopped on. He started it up and began running. After setting his pace, he tossed a quick glance at Carolina. Despite running here earlier, she was running full force on the treadmill. She didn't have her headphones in for once so York gave her a quick 'hey Lina.'

She turned her head over to him slightly. "What's up?" She asked. Her pace not slowing one bit.

"Nothing really. Just I was just thinking that we never really hang out much anymore."

Carolina chuckled and slowed down her pace to match his. "That would be because you and North practically are joined at the hip now. Plus there is a lot of conferences and interviews to attend to."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

Carolina shook her head. "Not at all York." She said before smirking. "Its obvious you have a crush on him."

York stumbled a bit before catching himself. He did a quick glance around the room hoping that no one heard her. Once he was back at his running pace, he shot a frown at Carolina. "I don't." He denied.

Carolina let out a bark of laughter. "And my name is Tammy." She looked over to York who was running a bit faster than before. His cheeks were red. To anyone else, they would say that's because of him working out but Carolina knew him well. Yorks face tended to heat up after a long strenuous workout but seeing how he only started, she could tell. He was embarrassed. Carolinas smile softened. "I believe you York."

He looked over to her. "You do?"

Carolina brought the treadmill to a full stop before nodding. "Yah. Since you don't like him though, you are going to have to make up for ditching me all the time by buying me dinner."

"I thought you weren't jealous?"

"I lied." She wiped the sweat off her brow. "Around 6, let's go to that diner on 4th."

York sighed. "Ok. I'll pick you up."

Carolina smiled. "Can't wait."

York turned back to his work out. He shut his brain down as he went through the motions. After sprinting for 10 minutes, he got off the treadmill and sat down to catch his breath and cool down. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and took a drink of water.

Wash came over and tapped his foot against Yorks. "Hey. Wanna spot me? Connies busy and Maine said no."

York nodded and got up. "Sure Wash." York gave Wash a small slap on the back before wrapping his arms around Washs shoulders. "We wouldn't want our baby to accidentally drop the bar on himself again."

Wash pushed himself from Yorks grasp. "It was only one time."

York smiled and pulled him back into his side. "Hope it's not a second time now don't we."

* * *

 

'Carolina knows. Carolina fucking knows.' York mumbled underneath his breath. He was currently sitting in the driver seat of his car waiting for Carolina outside her house. York drummed his thumbs against the steering wheel as he stared out the window watching snow flakes slowly fall down.

York shouldn't be surprised she knew of his little crush. When it came to him, she could read hm like an open book. He had loved how she was able to. York sighed and placed his head on the steering wheel. This crush on North didn't even start till a few months ago. Out of nowhere really. North and him just got out of practice and were heading out to their cars when Norths mom had called. The smile that he had when he has seen her number come up was one York had never seen on him. Absolute love and admiration. His eyes had soften and the most genuine smile had pulled at his features. His voice was soft and filled with joy when he answered it and it set off something in York. He wanted to see that smile again.

It wasn't later on that day when they went out for drinks that North told him how he never got to really talk to his mom. She was always busy. It never helped that she lived on Earth. Since their planet ran on Earth Standard, there was always a roughly 12.5 hours time difference between the two planets.

York was lost in his thoughts when Carolina tapped on the window. He jumped when he heard the noise. Carolina opened the door and slid into the seat. A small smile tugged at her face.

"Did I scare you?" She teased.

York shook his head. "Not at all Lina."

Carolina hummed. "Well I'm ready to go."

York pulled off of the curb and started on their way to the diner. The diner they were heading to use to be one of their favorite places to go back when they were dating. York loved the food and the atmosphere was very pleasant for Carolina. The two have been back to the diner a couple of times after they broke up and York went to go play with the Rats' Nest Mongooses. Since then, they only go when Carolina wants to talk with York.

York glanced over to Carolina who was staring out the window as they drove down the street. Her features soft as if she was lost in thought. Calm even. Unlike himself. He was nervous. York turned back to the road and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. He didn't want her to know. Shit he didn't even want the feelings. York just wanted everything to go back to normal. Where every time he saw North, his heart didn't flutter.

After what seemed like eternity, they pulled up to the diner and York stepped out of the car. He shivered at the cold wind that hit him as he closed his door. Once Carolina shut her door, the two walked into the diner and sat in a booth next to the window. Their usual booth. After taking his seat across from Carolina, he shrugged his coat off and placed it on the seat next to him. Carolina did the same. Their waiter came by and took their drink orders before leaving with a quick, " I'll be right back."

"So." York said soon after the waiter left.

"So?" Carolina mimicked.

"So um." He coughed. "So why did you want to come here?"

"You are making up for not hanging out with me anymore. Did you forget."

York sighed. "I know what you said but why did you say here? You only do it when you want to talk."

"You know me too well it seems James." Carolina smiled. She shifted in her chair to get comfortable before speaking again. "You know I love you. Not the way I used to but I do love you. You are my closest friend."

"You are mine too Lina."

Carolina reached over the table and gave his hand a little squeeze. "You can tell me anything. I will listen without judgment."

York squeezed back in response. "This is about Nate huh?"

"You like him right?"

York nodded. "I do but it's not going to happen."

"Why?"

York snorted. There were many reasons on why they won't be together. The League banned inter-league dating after the incident of Lavernius Tucker of the Blood Gulch Blues getting impregnated by Crunchbite from the Sandtrap Sangheilies last year. They felt as if the unplanned pregnancy will cause the two to throw matches due to being emotionally involved with each other and the kids life. They kept the rule however, even after it caused an even bigger rift between the two teams. So even if North and him were to get together, there was always the off chance that one of them being traded off to another team. Coupled with the fact that York was scared. He didn't want to lose his friendship with the man if it turned sour and North didn't like him in return.

"James." Carolina said squeezing his hand a little harder.

"I have my reasons Carolina. Drop it ok?"

"Ok. You can talk to me when you are ready."

York took his other hand and covered hers with his. He looked at their hands. Carolina didn't remove hers as she stared at Yorks face. Worry was etched in her face. They stayed like that until their waiter came back with their drinks. The waiter placed them down in front of the two. York withdrew his hands first.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Uh yah. I believe so." York said.

The waiter smiled. "What would it be?"

"A bacon burger with fries for me. Lina what do you want?"

"The same would be fine with me."

The waiter nodded after writing their orders down."your food will be out with you soon." With that, they turned away and left the two alone again.

"So." York began. He picked up his drink and took a sip. "You ready and packed up for the game tomorrow?"

"Already packed and ready to go. I'm not sure however if they are going to put CT in or not. Despite the fact that her performance has gone up considerably, I feel as if they wont put her in because her relationship with her old team."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they don't."

Carolina nodded. "Do you know who's our point leader right now?" She asked after a few seconds.

York sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Last time I checked stats, you were in the lead by a few followed by Tex."

"That's ok." Carolina turned her head to stare out the window. “But it isn't good enough."

"Carolina, you shouldn't worry too much about the stats."

York reached over the table and grasped her hand. Carolina looked down. "You know my dad York. The best stats leads the team. I slip and not get the top spot, there's a chance I can get traded when my contract is almost up."

"And you are one of the best players on our team. Everyone knows your stats have and always will be perfect. I’m also sure your dad wouldn’t want to trade his best player."

Carolina frowned and withdrew her hand. "Then you obviously don’t know my dad."

* * *

 

Today was game night against the Longshore Insurrectionists and North was tired. He spent most of the night tossing around in his bed. He didn’t know what for. North stopped getting jitters the night before after his third time playing hockey in college. The team had to arrive at the airport at 5 am for their plane to take off at 5:45 and arrive around 7 in the morning. That gave everyone enough time to check into a hotel and either sleep before morning skate or go out and eat. All North knew is he was tired and no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to go to sleep.

North had checked in and went to go and try to grab York to go out and grab a bite but by the time he set his stuff in his room, York apparently already went back to bed so North decided to leave the hotel without him and head to the arena instead.

Now North shuffled through the arena towards the guest lockers. It was only a quarter to 10 and morning skate didn't happen until 12 in the afternoon. He figured he could lounge around until then. Maybe even hopefully go to sleep.

He opened the door to the locker rooms and saw Phyllis putting everyones gear up into the open lockers. She looked up from putting in their white away jerseys away when she shot him a smile. “Morning North”

“Morning Phyllis.”

“Your locker is over there.” She said pointing to one that had his gear all set up.

He gave her a quick thank you before heading over to his locker. North opened the bottom part of his locker and placed his bag inside before shutting it closed.

“Its nice to see you guys so early in the morning.” Phyllis began. “You guys don't smell bad early in the day. Its nice. However, I think I may have offended CT when I said that. I guess she doesn't like the idea that she smells after a game.”

North turned his head to look at Phyllis. “Connies here?” He asked.

“Yes. After I may have accidentally offended her, she went out to the ice. Something about going to watch the Insurrectionists morning skate. If you are going out there, can you apologize to her. I really do hope that I didn't offend her.”

North straightened up and walked over to Phyllis. “I will. And don’t worry Phyllis, you can never offend us. You would know. You wash our gear.”

Phyllis smiled and patted Norths shoulder. “Why thank you North. But please find her for me. I really don’t want to offend. I would but I do have a job to do.”

North nodded. “Will do.”

“Thank you.”

North turned towards the door that lead out to the rink and pushed it open. He walked down to the rink and saw some of the Insurrectionists were already down onto the ice. Sharkface and Girlie were passing shots back and forth to each other as they raced down the ice. Leader was shooting goals towards the goal. However, before each shot, he would turn his glance towards the stands in front of him quickly. North followed his gaze after he realized what he was doing and saw CT sitting farther up.

Deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to join her, he went up the steps and sat down next to CT. She didn’t turn to him when he did. Her gaze was fixed on the ice.

“Hey.” North said.

CT looked up over to him. She was slightly startled to be pulled from her thoughts due to him speaking.

“North? What are you doing here so early?”

“The same can be said for you.”

CT sighed and looked around North. “No York or Wash today?”

North shook his head in response. “No. York was asleep and I didn’t want to bother Wash. The kid never sleeps.”

“Yah.” CT turned her head back to the rink. Losing herself in thought again.

The two sat there for a while as silence settled between them. North watched as the Longshore Insurrectionists began to pile on the ice for their morning practice. Soon as all the players were on the ice, their coach Malcolm Hargrove came onto the ice followed by the assistant manager, Rhee Sebiel. North couldn’t hear what was being said from where he sat but from what it looked like, the Insurrectionists coach must have said something about their presence because soon everyone turned to look at the two. They shot glares at the two and North became uncomfortable with their looks.

North nudged CT and when she looked over to him, he jerked his head towards the exit. “Come on. I don’t think they would want us to watch over their practice.”

CT nodded. “You are probably right.” She said getting up from her seat and tossed another glance behind her as they left.

North got up as well and walked over to the exit with CT following close behind.

“Did you eat yet today?” North asked as they made their way to the locker room.

“No.”

“Do you want to get something to eat?”

“I’m fine.”

North sighed. He could tell CT was closing herself off and she was even upset. It was obvious to tell. Even though CT rarely talked to the others, she would at least try to be more vocal than she was right now.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

North stopped in front of the locker room doors. He turned his body to face CT fully. “I’m not going to push you into talking but if you really do need someone to talk to, I was told to be a great listener.”

CT gave him a soft smile then. “I will Nate. Its just,” She began. “Its just...never mind. Its nothing. I just hope you do well on the ice tonight.” CT pushed passed him and opened the door to the locker rooms. “Thank you though.”

“No problem. Also, before you go in, Phyllis wants you to know that she is sorry if she had offended you earlier about insinuating that you smell bad.”

“No offense was taken. We all smell bad.”

“Tell her that ok? She is worried you wont like her after that.”

“I will. Thank you again. Good luck with the game tonight. You are going to need it.” She was about to head into the locker room but hesitated. She looked back to him with a small warm smile. “I promise that we will talk later. Just I cant right now. I do hope you understand.” Ct didn’t wait for a response that time. She walked in and the door closed after her.

North watched her leave into the locker room. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. CT was hard to talk to after her transfer over to their team. Most times, she avoided everyone every time she could and the few words that they would exchange were about the team or the game. North wanted her to feel comfortable and to realize that despite her transferring over, they are a team now. He wanted to show her that they could put all their transgressions in the past. Well most of them.

South didn’t say much to him this morning and knowing her, she must be up to something with Tex and Florida. North fished his phone out of his pocket and shot a quick text to her telling her to come to practice on time before he decided to give York a call.

The phone rang a few times before York answered with a yawn. “Whats up?”

“You are still sleeping?”

York only hummed in response.

North huffed. “I didn’t really want to wake you up but we do have practice soon and since you’ve been asleep, I’m sure you haven’t ate right?

“Yah. Want to get me food and bring it to my hotel room so I can sleep longer?”

“No get up and call me when you are dressed. We can find a place to get a quick bite to eat.” North said before hanging up. He slid his phone in his pocket and turned to find the exit. ‘York is ridiculous.’ He thought to himself.

* * *

The game was already half way through first period and the Insurrectionists had pulled ahead by two points. North stood up as soon as the Director called Wyoming off the ice and told him to switch out. He hopped over the wall and onto the ice and raced forward to Freelancer zone to where the puck was.

Leader shot the puck towards the goal but was blocked by 479er who shot it towards North. He picked it up and took it behind him to neutral zone. As he crossed into neutral zone, Girlie came up from behind and checked him sending the puck sliding away from him.

“Watch your back fuckface. Didn’t like your little stunt you pulled with CT earlier. You can see what we got on the ice during game not practice.” She said as she skated away.

North frowned and chased after the puck. It wasn’t as if he was purposely trying to spy on their practice. He just wanted to find CT. He shook his head and skated a bit backwards before turning and chasing the puck as it was taken back to the Freelancer zone.

Brute had control of the puck and was trying to drive it into the goal but was stopped by 479er who only had a little time to shoot it not that far up. Sharkface picked it up and was planning to shoot it in but Carolina had pushed right into him as she came in hot. He toppled over and fell onto the ice. His abrupt fall toppled a couple other players who fell as well.

North had little time to catch himself before he was pulled back by his arm to prevent him from falling. He looked behind him to see Leader was the one who pulled him.

“Next time you pull a stunt like earlier Dahl, I will personally deck you in your fucking face” He snarled as he pulled North closer into his personal space.

“You deck him cockbite, I will have to kick your fucking ass.” Tex said skating up to him.

“I would like to see you fucking try.” Leader let go of North to turn to face Tex. “Your team ain’t and you aren’t either.”

Texs face scrunched up as she skated closer to him. She had dropped her stick and shook her gloves off the moment she pushed off from the ice. Tex punched Leader in his face and used her other had to grab his shirt so he wouldn’t fall over. She continued to try to aim for his face but he had grabbed onto her as well. Leader shot a punch into her gut as he held his arm around her waist. The ref came by and split them apart.

“You fucking bitch!” Leader yelled as the referee had pushed him back.

“Lay a hand on my team there will be more where that comes from.” Tex yelled as she was hauled off to the penalty box by the ref.

One of the other refs blew the whistle and skated up to the center of the rink before announcing the penalty. The ref that had escorted Tex away came back to pick up her gloves and stick. Leader skated by North and snarled at him once again. “Next time Blondie wont be hear to save you shithole.” He said before skating off.

Carolina skated up to North with Wash behind her. Concern was written across her face. “What the fuck happened?”

North sighed. “I’ll tell you later. Just focus on the game and watch your back. They are going to get worse after Tex punched Seb.”

Carolina nodded. “Ok. Get set up. They are about to have the face off.” She gave him a pat on the back as she skated by. Wash gave him a worried look as well before he took off to set up behind Carolina. North did the same. The ref dropped the puck and Carolina took the puck and skated by Brute as he tried to swipe it from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye guess who isn't dead. so like i have been wicked busy but i was working on the longest chapter so far while dealing with life as well. I am not going to abandon this like my last fic. If you have any questions, hit me up on tumblr. My tumblr is thefederalarmyofchorus.tumblr.com


	5. Canadiens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RVB belongs to Rooster Teeth.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

North took his helmet off as the team all shuffled back into the locker room. The game had went into overtime and the Freelancers won after Carolina pulled off her third goal that game, giving her the first hat trick out of everyone on the team. However, the game went on with each side racking up penalty after penalty leaving North feeling like shit halfway into second period. If it wasn't for South and Tex, he would have felt even worse. North took off his gloves and sat them down next to him after collapsing on the bench. He let out a sigh.

"Good game out there team." The director said coming in after they all sat down. He moved towards the front of the room and pulled out his little black book from his suit pocket. "It was not the best game however. I expect some shifting in the scores since Carolina was the first person on this team to get a hat trick this season."

The director flipped a few more pages in his book before speaking again. "South and Texas. Good hustle out their on the ice. I expect nothing less. However, watch it next time with that hook of yours Texas. Next time they are going to put you out for two games. Washington, I expect a bigger push out of you. Step it up."

He continued on for a few minutes and after a while, the Director shoved the book in his pocket before giving the team a quick nod.

“The plane will leave bright and early tomorrow. The next game won't be for a few days. Rest now and everyone go see the physical therapist. I don't want any of you badly hurt when we take on the Republics." With that, he left the room to go talk to the press who were waiting outside the door.

Soon after the Directors departure, the locker room filled with noise as the team began to undress. North looked over at CT who held her helmet in her lap. Her eyes shifted from her helmet over to Norths. After noticing his glance, she shifted her head back down and took a deep breath in. CT set the helmet off to the side and stood up.

North shifted as she came over to him. A look of determination on her face.

"CT-" North began.

"Nate, I will like to talk to you after you are done getting dressed."  
  
“Uh yah. Yah sure. Um, meet me by the loading docks then.”

CT gave a curt nod and walked back to her locker. North watched her walk back before turning his attention to his own helmet. She probably wanted to talk about what had happened earlier that night on the ice. Not only was he the main target of tonights game, any time CT made it onto the ice, she had also fell target to the Insurrectionists wrath.

“What the hell was that about?” South asked once CT had began getting undressed.

“Not exactly sure yet actually.” North lied. His sister and CT didn't get along well at all and if South knew that there was something up with CT, she would use it against the other.

South let out a huff. “"Well whatever it is, she's acting fucking weird about it. I'd watch your back if I were you. I don't trust her." South said taking her jersey off after removing the fly away strap.

North shook his head. "I think it's sincere South. You could learn to trust others sometimes." He said. North unlaced his skates and set them on the ground next to him.

"I trust my team won't fuck up. Isn't that enough." South growled.

"She's apart of our team now. So I think you should start to trust her as much as you trust 479er to protect our net."

South frowned and turned away from North to undo her chest piece. "I don't think that will ever fucking happen."

North sat there for a while watching his sisters face. Her jaw was clenched as she stared ahead to her locker. After her silence stretched on, he sighed. It was no use to say anything else to her so instead, he turned his head and began removing his socks.

South worried him. She is loud, abrasive, cocky, and has the worst reputation of playing well with a team. More times than not, he had to bail her out of trouble she would cause. When they were drafted in to the Montreal Canadiens back on Earth together, North had to plead with the coaches and GM to allow South to stay and play in each game. After a forced trade with the Freelancers not even two years later, did she finally settle down enough to begin to play like a team. For what it was worth, she was doing an amazing job so far but her distrust in CT may lead her to slip back into her old ways. It worried North.

A few minutes later, he had finished undressing and picked up his bag. North slung it onto his shoulder. As he passed her, he placed a hand onto Souths shoulder. "I know you won't, but please do try and get along with her." He left the locker room before South could respond.

He walked down the hallway towards the loading docks. The sound of his foot falls echoing in the area. It was currently empty but would soon fill up once the equipment managers began loading everything up to take back to Sidewinder tomorrow morning. He opened the door leading outside and found CT sitting on the cement stairs right outside the doors. Her hands were tucked in between her.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to her. "Second time today I found you lost in thought."

CT turned to him. A small smile on her lips. "Yah. I have a lot to think about."

"Is some of what's on your mind is what you wanted to speak to me about?"

She shook her head yes in response.

"What's wrong?"

CT shifted and removed her hands to set them in her lap. She dropped her head and looked at her hands for a while before lifting her head and looking at North.

"I'm sorry for the actions of my old team. If you weren't sitting with me earlier, you most likely would have been spared the targeting and beating they have given you tonight."

North chuckled. "I wouldn't call it a beating per se. I may be in some pain but it's nothing a bit of pain relievers won't fix. Plus you shouldn't apologize for it at all. It wasn't your fault."

"It was. I was the cause for their reactions. I am sorry."

"You know I won't accept it right? It wasn't your fault."

CT turned her head and looked to the trucks parked in the back lot. She held back a sniffle that tried to come out and ran a hand through her hair before continuing. "Yah it is. They hate me and I snuck in to see them play despite knowing that. They hate me but I still love them."

North frowned. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. He figured that CT could use some comfort but worried he might have crossed a line with doing so. "Why do they hate you? If you don't mind me asking."

CT closed her eyes and leaned into his hold.

"Well I'm not sure if you know this but Leade- well Jason and I, we were together and well-."

She paused.

"Go on. It's ok." North said rubbing her shoulder to soothe her as a tear began to fall.

"Well we were together for a long time. Since high school really. I-it was a dream of ours to play on the same team with each other if we both became pros. Things were great between us. Despite going to different colleges in different territories, we held through before finding out we both got drafted into the Insurrectionists."

CT paused again as she wiped her eyes. "About a year or two before I joined up with you guys, the GM for the Freelancers began contacting me and was trying to get me to switch. They offered better pay, more ice time, and a chance to go to play once in the Galactic All-Star game held on Earth. Which is literally the biggest honor any of us get. Seeing how they only take one person from each team here on Halo.

" Well.” She paused. “Well, I turned it down multiple times because I was happy where I was. However, something happened and it caused my relationship with Jason to be strained. We were fighting every and our relationship on the ice began to reflect that. When it came down to our last fight, we exchanged a few nasty words to each other and I got extremely angry. I gave the GM a call and told him I would join.”

A sob escaped CTs throat as she continued on. “God. Im so stupid. I swear.”

North shushed her and continued to rub her shoulder. “No you aren’t. Ok? You aren’t.”

"I am cause it was announced two days later and my team reacted terribly to the news. They felt betrayed and it turned to rage and aggression. They called me weak, spineless, and a traitor. Sometimes, it turned a bit physical during practice. Jason was the worst. He fueled the flames. To make me feel even worse for my shit decision, he took my number. As soon as I left, he went to Hargrove with it and that asshole took over my jersey number for them.”

As CT said the last word, she began to cry. Tears falling out. North wrapped his other arm around her and cradled her to his chest as her sobs racked through her body.

"It's ok. Ok? It's going to be ok." North whispered as he rubbed CTs back.

Her cries rang out as she began mumbling, "I'm stupid. God I'm stupid."

"You aren't stupid."

"Yes I am. I shouldn't have seen them today." She sobbed. "I should've known they would react badly. I-I just wanted to see them. Nate, I wanted to see them so badly."  
"Connie, it's ok. You loved them. Even Jason. It's ok. Their reaction today is not your fault. They are acting like children. You made the right decision. You left to preserve a healthy mind."

Her cries began to calm after North began talking. Soon they turned into sniffles. It began to slowly fade as CT tried to regain her composer. She spoke only when she felt as if she had a good enough control on her feelings.

"Do you know that for sure? Besides David and Matt, you are the only one who shown me any type of kindness and trust since I began training with you guys 5 months ago. I don't believe I did. I feel as if I made the wrong one."

North let out a huff. "I do. It may not seem like it but the others have already began trusting you. It may take a bit since most of them look like the only emotion they show and understand is rage. For instance, Carolina respects you. It doesn’t seem like it but if you talk to Carolina about it, you can hear it in her voice. And Tex, well, she fought for you tonight. Your part of her team. Everyone else feels the same."

"And South?"

"Well South," North paused. "Souths a little special. She doesn't trust anyone really. Sometimes I don't think she even trusts me. Give it some time. She will come around. I promise."

CT shook her head in understanding. She wiped her nose with her hand again and untangled herself from North. He let her go and stood up with her. The two looked at each other for a bit before CT broke the silence.

"Thank you." She said. A small smile on her face.

"Anytime." North said. He looked down at his watch and sighed. "We should go however. Dinner is going to start soon and you don't want to walk in late. Carolina will not let you hear the end of it."

"Uh yah. Yah lets go. Do you think the bus left already?"

"It probably did but I do have a feeling that York is hanging out around the arena still. Lets go.”

North opened the door and ushered CT to go through first. The two walked back inside and North took a chance to look around. The loading dock had filled with people while they were outside. The two began walking towards the front when they spotted Phyllis talking to the other teams equipment manager as they passed. North gave her a quick nod. She nodded back.

As they walked, CT turned her head to look at North. "Earlier, you said York is still around. Why's that?"

"He does that. I think it is to make sure we are ok. He's stayed a couple of times for Carolina and myself. Even after we tell him we are ok, he still does."

CT nodded. "That's nice of him."

"Yah. It is."

The two walked for a bit more. Soon, they were at the front of the arena entrance. York was hanging out in front talking to a woman with a pad of paper in her hand and their jersey on. York looked over the woman's shoulder as soon as he heard someone call his name. He smiled once he saw the duo and gave them a wave.

"Speak of the devil, there he is." North said with a smile as York bid farewell to the woman and began walking over to them.

 

* * *

 

 

The team had met at the airport around seven in the morning and departed soon after. Now they were an hour into their three hour flight and South was glaring out the window. She has not stopped thinking about what was so important yesterday that not only did CT and North show up late to dinner, York even showed up with them with a shit eating grin slapped across his stupid face. Her fingers drummed on the table that divided her and Tex to one side and 479er and Flowers to the other.

Tex, who was watching the game from last night on her Pad for game reviewing, groaned as South continued to tap her fingers on the table.

“Jesus South, what has crawled in your ass that has gotten you in a shit mood?” Tex said placing her Pad on the table.

"Ok so what the fuck is Connies problem?" South all but shouted out in response. 479er and Flowers looked exchanged looks and shrugged in unison. Tex looked over at CT who thankfully didn’t hear the outburst before turning back to look at South.

"We are not having this talk again today. Fucking Christ South."

South ignored what Tex had said and began her rant. "Like honestly, who the fuck does she think she is? She isn't shit. She practically waltz in here and suddenly everyone likes her? Does no one remember she was part of our biggest fucking rivals. She's repeatedly tried to fuck us all up."

"What are you going to do about it South? She is apart of our team and she isn't even apart of your line. You rarely play with her." 479er said.

"You weren't behind each punch she threw when she was with the Insurrectionists. Shit even if you were, she would've been penalized to all hell."

Tex turned her body as far as she could in the seat to look at South. "South darling look at me." She said in her sweetest voice. South turned to look at her with her biggest snarl she could muster. Once she faced Tex, Tex put her hands on both sides of Souths face and smooshed her cheeks together so her lips puckered out.

"South you one crazy bitch. We love you but please for the love of all that's fucking good, shut the hell up. Stop being a colossal cunt for once in your life and get the fuck over it. She's apart of our team now. If you don't stop, I will personally kick your Russian ass." Tex gave her a sharp look. "Nod if you understand what I’m fucking saying."

South nodded in response.

Tex smiled. "Good." She gave Souths cheeks a quick pat before turning back in her seat. She picked up her Pad. “Now either sit there and watch this game review with me or continue to be a pouty baby and stare out the god damn window.” Tex said before pressing play.

South turned back to staring out the window instead. In the windows reflection, she saw North, who was on the other aisle, look at her. Concern written across his face. She grimaced and shifted in her seat so Texs head blocked his face from reflecting in the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so if you guys are wondering why it was all sappy and why i chose to have the insurrectionists do that to CT, well i wanted to play it a bit different and have her come over to the freelancers side instead of the other way around. Plus i had her go to North mostly because i feel as if North loves to listen to others problems and help them however he can. i do promise that in the next few chapters, the romance will progress a bit between york and north. Maybe even South and ct can come even closer. 
> 
> Anyways, i have made a tag on tumblr where i will post headcanons and art of jerseys and stuff. the tag name is blood vs bruise. you can also check my blog thefederalarmyofchorus for information as well. i hope you guys read and enjoyed.


	6. Predators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red vs Blue does not belong to me. Work is currently unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Two weeks had gone and went after their match against the Insurrectionists. Since then, CT had slowly began to come out of her shell. Her interactions with the team were not limited to Wash or Maine anymore but to North and by extension, York as well. Whatever the two talked about after that game against the Insurrectionists, it sparked her change. York had asked North when they all went to dinner after that night but North told him it wasn’t his place to say. Connie should be the one to tell him if she wants to.

Not only did CT begin socializing more, her plays began getting better as well. In the past 5 games, she had scored a total of one goal and 5 assists for the second line when to came time for them to play. Her change allowed her to play left wing more effectively.

Now, the team was about to begin practice for the day. The next game was two days away and it was against the Zealots. The team practically worshiped the puck every time they played. The only way to stop them is to have a great defensive team who will stop their mad dash to the goal with the puck. The Director wanted the ever changing 4th line and the best defensive preset line to play majority of the game.

The days training were to help the 4th line picks to be able to play smoothly together. They had to play a full game set against the other half of the team to prepare. The people picked for the 4th line were Wyoming and Nevada for their more aggressive defensive plays. York was picked for right wing and CT chosen for left. Carolina was picked for center and 479er was placed as the goalie for most of the night.

The team in all would give the Zealots a challenge in a defensive play due to the players quick movements and aggressive blocking. Even if the Freelancers get the chance for offense, Carolina and York are both great players at driving the puck through while CT sets herself up for an open pass. The only problem would be communication between CT and Nevada for the rest of the line. York suspects that was the reason for the practice match.

York pulled his skate strings tighter before he grabbed his tape to tape up his skates into place. Once he was done, he set his tape in his bag and stood up. He grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head. After buckling it, York walked over to North who was standing by the door to the ice. He was talking to Wash who was out of uniform due to a shoulder separation he got last match. He placed his gloved hand on Norths shoulder. North gave him a quick smile and a nod to acknowledge his presence. York left his hand there as the two continued talking about what seemed to be Wash’s time off the ice.

"Hey Wash. How's the arm?" He asked after there was a pause in conversation from the two.

Wash let out a sigh. "Hurts. I was just telling North how they think that my shoulder won't heal up that fast and I am going to miss around 4 to 6 games in the up and coming weeks."

"Sheesh that absolutely blows." York said crossing his arms. "Why aren't you home resting?"

"I was trying to tell him that but he kept saying the Director wants him here to ‘talk’ with him about his injury and ways to prevent future ones." North said. Emphasizing the word talk. The Director never talked. More or less criticized and lectured.

"I'm the first injury this season and he wants to talk about how we have to be more careful.”

"Oo that does not sound good bud." York grimaced.

"Your telling me." Wash huffed.

"Well hopefully your arm heals up so you can get back on the ice. Wont be the same without you.” North gave a quick look at the clock that hung near the back wall of the locker room. Two minutes to 11 am. “We have to get to practice. Afterwards, lunch. We can finish talking there." North said to Wash as he picked his stick up and handed York his from where they were leaned against the wall.

"Yah yah. Just get going you two or you’re going to be late."

"See you after practice bud." York said with a sympathetic smile.

"You too York."

York turned and followed North out of the locker room and into the arena. They were the last two out from what it seemed. They walked onto the ice and skated over to where the rest of the team were standing. The director was already there and once they fell into place, he began talking.

" As you all know that we are playing against the Zealots tomorrow. They have a great offensive team but what they lack in offense is a good defense. That's where we come in. You have all received the memo for today's practice. You all know your roles. I want this team in tip top shape. If the Zealots score even one point during the game, I want you all back here running drills. Understood?"

He paused to see the team either verbally or physically show their understanding.

"Good. Set up. We will play a practice match for the whole two hours."

The team began to disburse and set themselves up into their respective places for the start of the match. Before York began to skate away to his position on Carolina’s right, he gave North a smirk. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Same goes for you." North responded.

They skated to their positions as Price came down to center ice with the puck in hand and a whistle dangling from his mouth. Once he reached center ice, he looked at both Carolina and Tex to see if they were ready. He gave a quick nod and dropped the puck. He skated backwards as the blonde and red head went after the puck. Carolina, who is the fastest between the two, got hold of it first and sent it over to York who pushed it into the others zone.

North blocked the shot York tried getting past him and the puck zoomed over to Tex who scooped it up from the push. She carried it to neutral ice before shooting it over to South. She picked her speed up and took it over the blue line. Wyoming was waiting for her after he dropped back. He set himself up and checked her against the boards when she tried slipping past.

 

* * *

 

"Jesus shit." York mumbled as the Director blew the final whistle to signify the end of the practice match. The team had played for over four hours. Not only did they have to stop every few minutes to fix a problem the Director found in either Nevada’s defense or himself overshooting and missing CT entirely during an open pass; which costed them the puck every time. After they got through the first first match, the Director was not satisfied and called for another game; leaving only fifteen minutes to break each period and before the start of the second game.

"Gather round." The Director said motioning the team to come closer.

Each one moved from their spots on the ice and skated towards him.

As soon they were huddled in front of his view, he began speaking. "I understand you are all tired; especially our 4th line who spent more time today on the ice than all of you guys. I do not expect the Zealots would pose as much as a problem as your own team members, however, I do want you 4th liners in complete sync. No mess ups. I will be utilizing you all together in the future if you can prove that you play well together."

He paused as he looked over the team. "The game is in a couple of days. For now, there will be mo practice of any time. I want you all to go home and rest. On game day, I expect you all in two hours before morning skate to go over the game plan. I don’t want another injury like Wash’s. Dismissed."

The team let out a collective sigh once the Director turned and skated off the ice. York, who was practically leaning all his weight on North, whined.

"My body hurts and I'm starving. North hold me."

"I already am it seems." North chuckled.

"Keep at it please. Carry me to get changed as well. I cant walk."

"I'm not carrying you to the locker room."

York huffed. "No help? I thought we were friends.”

North nudged York in the side to stand him up properly. "I'll stand behind you to catch you when you fall my prince." He says jokingly.

"Oh what a true and noble knight."

North smiled and shook his head as he nudged York forward. His gloved hand hovering around York’s back to help him back up in case he fell.

They walked off the ice and made their way to the locker room where York collapsed down onto the bench. "Nate, lunch better be the biggest greasiest burger you can get your hands on."

North took his gloves off followed by his helmet. "Despite how appetizing that is, there is no way you are going to eat a burger like that. You will get sick."

"I'll wash it down with fries and tons of water."

North began undressing from his practice uniform. "We can go to Samsarts if you finish getting dressed before I do. I’ll even pay if you promise not to get sick and throw up every where like last time. Deal?"

"Ah fuck yah." York said perking up. He began stripping his gear off one by one in a quickened pace. Once he was down to only his underwear, he slipped his pants on from his gym bag. He shot a look over to North who was just now working on removing his hockey pants. He was going to win this. York picked his shirt from the bag and slung it over his head. Showering would have to come later in the day.

"Looks like we are going." York said as he slipped his shoes on.

"It looks so." North smiled. "Since we are going, go start my car up. I'll finish up here and wait for Wash."

"Sure. Are your keys in your bag?"

North lifted his chest piece off and set it on the bench before giving him a quick yes.

York looked away and onto the ground. He didn't want to look at North as he began working at the cod piece. York found the bag near Norths feet so he bent down and began rummaging through it.

"Side pocket." North said setting his cod piece on the bench. "While you are digging in there, toss me my pants."

York grabbed the others pants and raised his head from where he was intently staring into the bag.

York gave in and looked up to North who was bent over at the waist as he began changing out his hockey and ankle socks for a fresh pair he had laid out. His skin was red in some parts, due to exertion, and what looked like a bruise forming right under his ribs. York looked down to the others legs. Out of everyone on the team, North was one of the tallest members and had arguably the best legs besides Carolina. His thighs were thick and the muscles easily defined. Just like his thighs, his calves were just as muscular and thick. Norths bleach blond leg hairs barely stood out against his skin but was identifiable if one looked hard enough. York has dreamed about those legs many times. However, now was not the time to stare.

He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. York dropped his head once again and tapped the back of his hand against Norths legs.

"Here's your pants." He said. His voice was off. York extended his hands till he felt the pants slip from his grip.

"Thanks." North said. Oblivious to York staring at him a not even a moment ago.

York took the keys out as he heard the pants ruffle as North began pulling them up. He turned his body opposite of North and picked his gym bag and coat up. He pulled the coat on and slung the bag around his shoulders. York could feel his face become hot.

"I'm off to start your car. Don't take forever." He said before practically running out of the door. He quickly walked from the locker room to the parking lot. Once outside, he slumped against the wall and rubbed his face.

"Fuck. Get it together James." He mumbled to himself. York sat there for a few moments before he pushed off the wall and walked out into the lot. He shouldn't have stared. If he wanted to stay friends with North, he couldn't jeopardize it by letting his crush get in the way. They've been friends for a few years now and it has been one of the best friendships he has had. He wouldn't want to ruin it. Even if there was that small chance North liked him back in that way.

He made it to Norths car. It was slowly being covered by snow. York sighed and opened the door. He stuck the key into the ignition and started it. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the snow broom from off the seat in the back. York got out and left the door open as he began to scrape the snow off the windshield. Once he was done with the front, he started on the back window as well.

He soon finished and walked over to the opened door. York unlocked the others, shut the door, walked over to the passenger side, opened it, and crawled in. York shut the door.

Inside the car was cold. He turned the heater up and turned on the seat warmer. His fingers were freezing cold. York shoved his hands in front of the vent. The heat blasting from them slowly began to unfreeze his hands.

They were going to get Samsarts. Knowing them, they would go through drive thru and sit in the parking lot while the three of them begin to argue on who's house they will go to and whose bathroom will become wrecked by three grown men covered in sweat from head to toe. Most of the time, they all ended up going over to Wash’s since his was the closest from Samsarts.

York rubbed his hands together before bringing them up to his mouth. He blew on them to finish warming them up. Once satisfied on the temperature, he pulled his phone out of his bag.

Almost half an hour later, North opened up the driver side door and sat down. York looked up from his phone and looked around. He was expecting the sound of another door opening.

"Where's Wash?" He asked.

"He told me he ate while we were practicing and he didn't really feel like hanging out." North responded.

"Director tear him a new one bout his injury?"

"Seems like it. You ready to go?"

York nodded. "Yah. My house or your house?"

"Yours. South texted me a bit ago saying she wanted the place for herself for a bit."

"She entertaining a guest tonight?”

North hummed. “Seems like it. Its the only reason she tells me to stay away.”

York slipped his phone into his pocket as North began pulling out of the parking lot. “Why don’t you guys get your own place? You guys been living together for years.”

“I’m not going to lie, I have thought about it but I think its for comfort we stay together.” He responds. “We have had each other by our sides for years and seem to always play on the same teams. It will just feel weird if we split up.”

“Makes sense. Just if we are going to my place, take my bag in.”

"Ok."

 

* * *

 

York planted face first into his couch. His hair damp from the shower. After leaving the parking lot, they had picked their food up from the drive thru before heading over to York’s place. After arriving, they both headed to the showers. North to the guest bathroom and York to his bathroom. York had quickly cleaned himself before sitting under the hot spray of the shower. When he got out, he threw on a pair of lounge pants and his favorite Grifball shirt before heading downstairs to the living room.

North was nowhere in sight when he got there. The food sat on the table where they had placed it. He had decided to wait for him to get out. York rolled over onto his back and hitched his leg over the back of the couch. He laid like that for a few minutes.

Waiting for North to get done was taking forever. York grabbed the TV remote from off the table and turned it on. The screen came to life and York opened up his recordings. He scrolled down for a bit before coming across last nights Grifball game. York smiled at clicked it. The game began playing and the smooth sound of the announcer began to fill the silence that had settled in the living room.

“...And now the moment you all been waiting for. From The far distance system of Sanghelios…”

The game began soon after. It was the first game that Slipspace would play against the newest addition to the Grifball league. The Sangheli have been slowly introduced to different humanities sports across Halo after the war close to 40 years ago. It was all in honor of the peace agreement between their people; the inclusion of both races in many sports, schools, and government positions. The HHL included the Sangheli a couple of years ago. The Grifball Assossiation was finally able to include them to their team rosters.

“Flynt had picked the ball up and oohh just missed what would have been a devastating blow from Sa'aangrh'ama'a'a if he did not ducked from that play.”

York was engrossed into the game and did not notice when North walked into the room. Slipspace had just scored the goal and Mrido 'Manam of the Heretics, had just blown up from the blast when he felt Norths hand touch his leg that he had hanging off the back of the couch. His heart skipped a beat and he sucked in his breathe.

“Grifball? Is it a new game or something? I didn’t realize that they played this early.” North said.

York sat up quickly and pulled his leg from Norths touch. “No no. This is last nights game. I just wasn’t able to watch it.”

North came around the couch and sat down next to York. “The game just start?”  
York had watched him the whole time after North had made his presence announced. His hair was tousled from the shower but wasn’t wet. Knowing him, he had taken a sonic shower. York vaguely remembers him telling him once that the other had liked the feel of a sonic shower more than the traditional water kind.

“Yah. I can rewind it if you want to want.”

“No its fine. I am not into Grifball. Too violent.”

York had to scoff at that. “You play hockey Nate. How is Grifball too violent for you?”

North made a face at him. “James, they explode.”

“They come back. Their suits are built to host their bodies and allow them to come back.”

“Only recently have they done that.”

“It may be recently but at least they come back.” York counters.

“They practically die each time they explode or someone stabs them or whacks them with a hammer.”

York groaned. “You are from Earth. You wont understand.”

“How does me coming from Earth mean I wont understand?”

York crossed his legs and smiled. “Cause its from us. Halo and shit. Unlike hockey, Grifball was made here.”

“If you go by that logic, you shouldn’t understand hockey.”

“Nate. Babe you aren’t getting it. Its like a sense of pride you know? The game may be violent but its all us. You know Dexter Grif from the Valhalla Reds?”

North nodded. “Yah. My sister has like some thing with this sister.”

“Well their Grandpa fought in the Sangheli Wars. He served here on Halo over in like Blood Gulch. He told me that his gramps and a bunch of other soldiers use to play an early form of it during the war. But like not with a real bomb but his grandpas spleen cause like he apparently got in a bad accident and his superior hated him so they used it as a ball after he got like a new spleen. The hammers and energy swords though were just sticks they had laying around the site.”

“If it was his spleen why do they use live bombs? Why cant they use something like an actual ball that looks like a spleen?”

York sighed. He placed his hand down on Norths knee. “Cause of the war. The bombs are suppose to symbolize the origin of the game.”

“That makes it worse.”

“See I told you you wont get it.”

North rolled his eyes. He pulled his leg that didn’t have York’s hand on it up to his chest. “If you love the game so much, why did you choose to play hockey?”

“Its too dangerous to play. I wanted to since I was a kid but mom put me in hockey.”

“Your mom was right.”

“Its not like hockey is not isn’t dangerous either.”

“I’m not saying it isn’t. Its just we don’t explode.”

York removed his hand from Norths leg to throw both of them up in exasperation.

“Its a good game you nerd. Just watch.” York said. He grabbed the bag off the table and grabbed a burger from the bag. He tossed it over to North before grabbing one for himself. “Its probably not going to be a real exciting game but the food will make it a bit more enjoyable.”

North opened his burger and took a bite. “I’ll watch. It makes you happy so I might as well. Plus it keeps you from talking your head off.”

York gave North a shove. “Watch it Dahl or I’m going to have to throw you out in the cold.”

“The cold doesn’t bother me.” He retorted.

The two began to slowly settle into a comfortable silence as they turned their attention to the game and their food.

 

* * *

 

The game ended with Slipspace winning by a huge lead. The two of them still wanted to hang out so they had decided to watch old Earth movies from the 20th Century. They had gone through four movies already. Both not realizing the hour as they kept watching. York had nodded off halfway through the fifth movie, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. His head resting in Norths shoulder. North tried to not move too much once he realized that the other had passed out on him.

The movie was slowly coming to an end. North tapped on the screen of his phone; waking it up to read the time. 3 am. He should be getting home. North looked back up to the screen just as the Bolivian soldiers began to surround the two outlaws.

He looked down at York contemplating to move now or wait for the credits to begin rolling. North sighed. York looked peaceful sleeping and they both had a long day at practice. York more so than him. Credits it was. He looked back at the TV. Butch suggests that him and Sundance should go to Australia and they both talk a bit about it before the two jump from where they were hiding. The movie ends with a freeze frame as the sound of bullets echo.

North sighed. He was going to have to move York and leave. Slowly, he began moving from his spot on the couch and lowering York down. As he was halfway through, York woke up.

“Hmn. Whats going on?” He mumbled.

“I’m about to head out. Its three in the morning.”

“One sec.” he said before sitting up all the way. He rubbed his eyes and stoop up. York stretched until his back gave a small popping sound. “I’ll walk you out.”

“You don’t have to. Ill lock up. Just get going to bed.”

“Its fine. I’ll go back to bed after you leave.”

York crossed his arms and followed North to the front door where he put his coat on. North buttoned up the buttons on his coat and picked his bag up from the floor.

“Any plans for tomorrow?” York asked as he leaned against the wall.

“Not really. Might go to the children’s hospital. I heard from one of the nurses that Jackie is about to get out.”

“Would you mind if I tagged along? I have nothing else to do.”

North nodded. “Yah. The kids would appreciate it. Just remember to bring some toys and candy with you.”

“I will.”

North turned and opened the front door. The cold air blew past him and he could hear York let out a small shiver. It was lightly snowing outside. It gave the night a nice l glow. North looked over to the street to see a plow go by. At least he would be able to get home.

“Night James. Ill meet you here to pick your car up from the rink.” He opened the drivers side and slid in. Warming the car up wouldn’t be too much of a hassle.

“Be safe out there. Roads might be a bit slick.”

“I will. Go to bed.”

“I will. Good night. Be safe.” York said before closing the front door.

North closed his car door and started up his car. He sat there for a minute or so before pulling out of the driveway onto the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took a while but we are finally here. the piece took a bit longer than usual to write and for a good reason. its actually a bit longer than what i usually write. i just wanted to do some strictly nork interactions but still keep the fic about hockey. Next chapter will be about South and CT and we may finally see a CT pov. maybe. dont be afraid to drop a question here or on my blog thefederalarmyofchorus over on tumblr. i have a bit of stuff about the story tagged in the tag blood vs bruise. Hoped you enjoyed! till next time.


	7. Whales

CT let her mouth guard hang out the side of her mouth as she watched her teammates skate by carrying the puck to the Zealots side. The score was 3-0 with the Freelancers in the lead. They had six more minutes till the end of third quarter. The game had been easy so far and CT had been on the ice for most of the first and second quarter. She was pulled off the ice earlier to let Iowa finish his shift up.

CT removed her mouth guard and took a sip from her water bottle when the Director called Carolina up from the bench for a change on the fly. Carolina stood up from her spot next to CT and gave her a quick pat on her back before she had slung one of her legs over the short wall. The director signaled Tex over as the Freelancers were able to pick up the puck and began to bring it over to neutral ice. Tex gave a nod in return before sending the puck over to York. She quickly dropped back to allow the puck to reach the offensive zone before rushing over to the bench.

As soon as Tex was close enough to reach out for the door, Carolina hopped over the wall and skated over to where the puck was set up. Tex walked through the door and plopped down next to CT. She took her helmet off and accepted the rag that Price passed to her to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"Holy shit. It seems like they got shittier huh?" Tex said to CT.

CT took out her mouth guard out of her mouth."The Zealots? I don't know. We played differently with them on Control. We were told to pretty much tire them out with a better offensive game."

"You guys always won so they must still play absolute shit."

"I think we always won because the teams are completely off kilter. They just seem like no matter what, only certain teams will get strong players in a draft."

Tex turned her head more to look at CT. "How so?" She asked as she placed her rag on her leg. Tex grabbed the water bottle from CT and sprayed it on her face before handing it back.

"Well, I think it’s mostly due to the fact that besides Earth, the other teams don’t focus on drafting outside of Halo.” CT paused for a moment as a whistle was blown for a penalty against the Zealots. She looked over to the ice to see one of the players taken off the ice for a 5 on 4 for two minutes. “Like we have a good mixture of both planet side players and like players from Earth and shit while like the Sangheilis only pick up players from Sanghelios.” She continued.

“Hmmn. I can see that. Besides the brutality the Sangheilis show on the ice, they are still shit regardless since they don’t branch off to keep the identity of the team together?”

“Yah. Exactly.”

“What about your old team though?” Tex asked.

“What about them?”

“Aren’t most of them from Halo?”

CT scratched the back of her neck. “Not really. Most of them came to Halo either for high school or college. Only a few of us actually came from here. Unlike my old team, most of the teams in this league only get players from Halo and refuse to look at different planets. The Chain twins from the insurrectionists are a good example of when a team looks outside Halo and Earth.”

Before Tex could respond, the buzzer went off. CT looked at the ice to see York swing in to give Carolina a hug before the rest came in to give her a quick hug as well. Their score was now 4-0. The Director called to York to switch with Ohio as they began setting up for the face off.

"CT." Tex nudged her as York walked pass them to sit down next to North.

"Hmn?"

She leaned in a bit to whisper into her ear. "Wanna go out with South, 479er and I tonight? Not feeling up to go to for that stupid ass dinner that the Director makes us attend. The last thing I want to hear is him begin with the stats and leader board shit he does.”

CT frowned a little bit. “Has he always done that?” She whispered back. “ It more or less pits us against each other and splits us up as a team.”

Tex grunted in agreement. “Don’t get me started.” She nudged CT again. “What do you say?” Tex asked. Obviously trying to change the subject. “Its going to be loads of fun.”

“I don’t know. South doesn’t like me really and I don’t want the night ruined and stuff.” CT turned her head to find South out on the ice. She was over in the offensive side with her back to them. She was crouched over and the number 33 visible on her back.

Texs next response brought her to look back to Tex. “She can get over it. South has a stick wound so far up her ass that she has to pull out eventually.”

“Yah. I know. It never helped that our teams are huge rivals. I’m still surprised you guys are even this nice. I was expecting hostility.”

“You are ours now plus the only person we hold hostility in is fucking Wyoming or when Carolina gets on one of her high and mighty power trips Especially after each fucking dinner.”

“Why Wyoming?” CT asked smiling.

Tex looked at her with a serious expression. “Have you not heard one of his god awful puns?”

“I have but I don’t think they are that bad.”

“I cant believe you like that cockbites jokes.”

“Is it a problem?” CT asked in confusion.

“Absolutely. Never let him hear you say it ok?”

“Ok.” CT responded. She turned her head back to the ice. She was quiet for a while in thought before speaking again. “I’ll go. You are right. We need to set our differences aside and I want to spend more time with the team instead of locked away in my apartment on days we aren’t practicing or playing a game.”

“I knew you would come around. After you get done showering and stuff, meet me at my car. No need to worry about your car. If you get too drunk, you can just pick it up in the morning. They wont ticket you.”

“Sounds like a plan”.

 

* * *

 

After the game had ended, the team headed back into the locker rooms to get dressed and celebrate their win by either going to the dinner that the Director wanted them to go to after each home game win or go to the local bars. CT set her helmet down on the bench and began to take her uniform off and went to take a shower.

Once she was done showering and ready to go, CT grabbed her bag and said bye to Wyoming and Florida who were the only ones left in the locker room. She pushed open the locker room door and passed by reporters on her way to the parking lots. Usually they try and stop her for a post game interview but luckily for her, they stopped Nevada on her way out to ask about how she felt about her first goal of the season.

She got to the parking garage quickly and opened the door to make way to where she parked her car. She quickly unlocked it and tossed her bag in before pocketing her wallet, phone, and keys. After making sure her car was locked up and she had everything, she headed over to where Tex usually parked her car. The sound of her boots sounded against the almost quiet garage. It wasn’t till she drew closer she began to hear voices.

"...Is going with us!? She's a fucking cunt Tex. An absolute total cunt. Why the fuck did you invite her?" CT frowned as she recognized the voice.

"Sam. I invited her because shes now our teammate. If we are to do good this season, we have to build trust and acceptance with new members of our team."

CT hid around the corner from where the voices were. She peeked around the corner to see Tex and South standing across from each other as 479er was on the other side of the car farthest from her.

"I don't fucking care Allison. I don't want her to go. You may be our captain on the ice, but you aren’t the moment my skates are off. So your bullshit about letting her come with due to team building wont work with me.”

"It's not your god damn decision if she comes or not. You cannot expect Yuu, your brother and I to be your only people you hang out with on the team. You barely even like Flowers."  
  
“Just because I said that Flowers is an insufferable prick doesn’t mean I don’t fucking like him. Plus I don’t have to like a teammate nor get along with them!” South began.

479er looked away from South with exasperation clearly written across her face. She looked forward to where CT was peaking out from the corner. Once CT noticed 479er, she pulled back around hoping she didn’t see her.  
  
“Sam shut the fuck up for once. Seriously. For one night, I beg you. Don’t be a god damn asshole for once.” 479er said interrupting the argument. It was only when the other two finally quieted down did 9er waved to her.“CT you can come out now.”

CT sucked in a quiet breath before stepping out from around the corner slowly. She looked at each of their faces. Texs features lessened slightly once she saw her. She gave them a tiny wave as she felt heat slowly sneak up onto her face from being found out.

“Hey. You ready?” Tex asked

"Yah. I believe so."

"Good. Have you been down to The Lake yet?" Tex asked.

"Uh yah. It's literally five blocks away from here." CT answered.

"Not the actual fucking lake you dumb fuck. The Lake." South grumbled.

Tex turned her head to glare at South. "Yes CT. It's not the actual lake." Tex turned back to look at her. "It's a club downtown. Pretty popular place.”

"No. I haven't then. I tend not to do clubs.” CT responded.

Tex nodded her head. "I can understand that. Well if w are all ready lets go." She said. She slipped her hands in her pocket and grabbed her keys before unlocking the doors to her car. "Get in. You’re in front. South you are in back."

"Why do I have to be in the back?” South whined as she pulled the back door open.

"It's my car." Tex shot back.

CT opened the passenger side door and slid in.South got in behind her grumbling the whole time. CT grabbed the seatbelt and buckled up. Surprisingly enough, the inside of the car was warm despite the fact it wasn’t even started up yet . She looked over to Tex who then started the car up and was currently messing with the temperature dials. After a while, she began to pull out from the parking spot.

As they left the parking garage, CT asked, “Are we underdressed for the club? She asked. After each game, most of them brought a spare change of clothes instead of the suits and dresses they wore before each game and looking around the car, she noticed most of them were in tshirts and jeans.

"You ask a lot of questions." South said as she kneed CTs chair.

"Our clothes are fine. They don’t have a strict dress code like most clubs. It's what' makes in fun. Hopefully you have enough stamina though. I forgot you were on the ice most of the game." Tex responded.

"Uh yah. I am fine. I'm not that tired." She paused as South kneed her chair again. “I don’t plan on dancing.”

 

* * *

 

The Lake one was the biggest club in Sidewinder and the only way you could get in was if you knew someone or if you were a celebrity. It never stopped people from standing outside in hopes of getting in. To South, this never made any sense. Men and women alike would line up from 9 to sunrise every night in the cold wearing the skimpiest outfits as they stood inside the heated zone. Despite the clubs lax dress code rules, it never stopped them.

The four of them walked past the people waiting in line. South heard them whisper around her in either awe, confusion, or anger. With their status as the only pro sports team in Sidewinder, they didn't have to wait out in the line. From in front of her, she could hear CT and Tex talking. Things like ‘was it ok to cut all these people?’, ‘does she smell bad?’, and Souths favorite question, ‘is she sure they can even get in?’. Tex was reassuring her that everything would be ok.

They had approached the front of the line and South let out a groan once her eyes landed on the bouncer.

"Hey hey hey. What do we have here." The bouncer began. "Rebellious shit stain, steroids, and 69er. No hippie dipstick today?"

"Andy." Tex growled out in response.

"Hey no need to get hostile now Ogre. Just saying hi." Andy laughed. He looked from Tex to CT and his smile grew. "Is doe nose here with you guys too? Cause I have to say, she is too cute to even be with you brutes."

"The same can be said for The Lake. Having an unwashed pig is bad for business. They could obviously go for someone whose face doesn't resembles a cats asshole." 479er replied.

Andy shot his hands up in defeat. "Ouch. My feelings are hurt. Im just a fucking machine trying to get by working a job for the scumbags writing my check everyday. Here’s what I’ll do, I’ll let the hottie in but leave you crusty broads out here.” He said before sending CT a wink.

“Andy.” Tex growled as she stepped a bit closer to him.” Andy quickly shot his hands up again before motioning to the door. “Kidding, kidding. You guys can go in.”

Tex grunted before pushing past him followed by the others. The four of them walked past as he called out to them. "Have fun in there tonight ya Shisnos." The door closed and they could still hear him laughing despite the music blaring.

"Who was that?" CT asked. Already trying to talk above the noise.

"Nobody you need to even worry about." Tex responded.

South scoffed. She pushed through the others; really not wanting to be with them much longer. She pushed the second door open and the sound from the club filled up the little hallway. She walked through the doorway and made her way through the bodies standing in front of it as she headed her way to the bar. Once she reached the bar, she plopped down at one of the open stools. One of the bartenders noticed her and smiled before slowly making her way down. South smiled at her before the woman stood right in front of her.

"Hey cutie." The bartender purred as she placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward.

"Hey Alexa babe." She reached her hand out and placed it on top of the bartenders hands. "Would I be able to get my usual?"

Alexa chuckled and moved her hand from underneath Souths. "Depends Sam, what would I get in return?"

Before South could respond, 479er came up from behind her and smacked her on her back. "Hey Lex." 9ers arrival shot the mood completely.

"Your usual Yuu?" Alexa asked. Her flirty mood dissipating

"Not today. Im feeling like its a gin and tonic night. Want anything South?"

“Tequila.” South grunted.

“Suit yourself. Two gin and tonics please Lex.”

"Of course." She said. The bartenders eyes drifted over to South. "I’ll be back with your drink too." Alexa gave her a wink before walking down the bar to prepare the drinks.

479er watched her walk away before turning to South. "Have you guys fucked yet?" She asked.

"Mnnn yah. Last year after the one game where Gates broke Nates nose."

"You guys fucked despite your brother having to get his nosed fixed up?" 479er said letting out a low whistle. “Thats cold Sam.” 9ers said nudging her. “You guys try getting in a relationship?”

"York was with him after the game and you know how York is with him. Plus I tried. Apparently she's dating someone. I gotta respect that." South looked around the bar looking for the other two. "Where's Tex and the bitch? Thought you guys would be together."

479er snagged the seat that was just vacated by a man who got up. She turned her seat around and placed her elbows on the counter behind her. "Tex said something about meeting up with someone. Probably Church. I think CT wanted to go find a not so crowded place to sit. Told her to check out VIP. Clarks a sports fanatic so hopefully he lets her through without paying if she signs something for him."

"Doubt it. He hates Control."

"That may be true but she's playing good for us. He might give her a free pass."

South turned back around just as Alexa came back with their drinks. "For you cutie and for you Yuu." She placed down two shots of tequila in front of her and placed 479ers gin and tonics off to the side so when she swirls back around, she wouldn't knock it off the bar.

South fished in her coat pocket before pulling out her chip. "Tip yourself a 5 for now and keep the tab open."

Alexa gave her a wink. "Thanks cutie. Have a good night."

"Oh I will." She said before tipping her shots back. South always got the same thing to start off the night. The tequila burned as it went down but it would do for now. She will switch to something else later. The absolute last thing she wants to do is get drunk within the first two hours on tequila. The two sat in peace as 9er finished her drink up and South played on her phone.

"Hey South, I'm gonna go dance." 479er announced to South after finishing her drink.

"Don't tell me man. Just go." She said waving her off.

"How bout you come with me?"

South looked at her and smiled. "No I don’t think I will."

"Come on asshole. At least follow me out there. I don’t want to have to punch some asswad and get placed on the bench again for a week once the Director finds out.”

“And you think I want to?”

“The Director would expect it from you by now. Plus who wouldn’t want to be punched by the terror on skates. The one and only Samantha ‘The Punisher’ Dahl?’

"Ok ok. I will. You have to stop stroking my ego." South grinned before turning around and tossing her last shot back. She leaned forward and set it on the counter behind the bar and gave Alexa a quick nod when she turned to look at her.

"Lets go."

 

* * *

 

After 479er pointed out the VIP section and then followed South to the bar, Tex said something about meeting her boyfriend before disappearing into the crowd as well. She stood by the door and let out a sigh. Alone by herself.

She made her way through the bodies on the dance floor and made her way to where the VIP section was. It was separated from the floor by a set of small stairs and a velvet rope. From where she could see, the VIP section seemed to look out onto the dance floor. Her eyes trained to the velvet rope. There was a big buff guy standing on the bottom step next to the velvet rope. He was dressed similar to the guy Andy outside the bar. CT walked over to him and put on her best smile.

He looked up to her with a frown. "Name." He said bluntly.

"Connie Tessa." She said.

The man looked her up and down before responding. "It's gonna cost 5,000 to get a seat."

"5,000 credits? Why is it so fucking much?” She mumbled as she fished her wallet from her back pocket.

"Well you should have reserved a booth Missy."

"I didn't even know this place existed until tonight so how the fuck could I place a reservation?"

The bouncer let out a sigh before flipping through his clipboard. "Here's what I can do. Since you are officially apart of the Freelancers, I can get you a seat for 300."

CT sighed and ran a hand through her hair." I guess that's more reasonable.” She pulled her chip out of her wallet and handed it to the guy before he put his hand up stopping her.

"No. We take straight cash."

CT groaned. She really didn't want to be there and the bar would be too crowded. She only tagged along cause when Tex asked, she assumed it would be some dive bar on the lower east side of the city. Backing out when she found out it would be a club would’ve been a dick move in her book. CT hated clubs. The place smelled smelled and it was too packed.

"I'm just going to go sit at the bar." She said turning around.

She didn't get even two steps back into the mass of bodies when the bouncer called out for her to stop.

"Hey, I’m not much of a Control fan but you've been playing a good game for the Freelancers so I guess I can let you in for free."

CT turned her head to look at him. "You sure? Cause going from 5,000 to free seems like a huge jump."

"Yah I’m sure. Won't get in trouble either. The boss won't mind." He smiled then. "The only thing I need in exchange is you to sign this."

"You want me to sign something?" She asked.

"Yah. I've gotten all the signatures of all current and past players of the Freelancers. Just don't got yours."

This was the first time that someone asked for her signature after joining the Freelancers. "Uh yah. Sure. That would be fine with me."

The bouncer handed her his clipboard and a marker. CT took it with a quick nod. "What would you want me to write?" She asked.

The bouncer thought for a moment before speaking. "Thanks for letting me in VIP for free Clark."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"I could always go back to charging you 300 for the booth."

"Ok ok." She said shaking her head. CT wrote out his message and signed her name. She paused for a second before adding, 'ps. You are a dick.'

CT handed the clipboard back to Clark and waited for him to look it over. after a few seconds, he had let out a small chuckle. "I guess you can go on up." He unhooked the velvet rope from its holder and gestured her to go upstairs. She gave him a small bow of her head as she passed him going up the stairs.

She looked around the VIP section to the few booths and tables available. She found one close to the back and against the wall. She soon made her way over. The booth was curved and the seats looked to be a midnight blue. She plopped down into the booth and was surprised on how plush it was. CT scooted towards the middle of the booth and settled down into the seats. Everyone had left her as soon as they arrived. Sitting here by herself sounded a lot more fun than standing off to the side as the others had fun.

CT let herself relax into her seat as she looked around to the parts of the club she could see. CT soon began to let her mind wander and she began to think about the last few months. Since it was announced she would be transferring to another team, her life was in the dumps. She believed that joining the Freelancers would not be good for her, but the way they been treating her is the complete opposite to what she thought. To CT, she could tell that not only was North was trying to make her feel more included, but Tex as well. . In her mind, her accepting Tex's request was the most she could do.

CTs eyes drifted to the mirrored ceiling above the dance floor. She watched as the bodies of the people underneath it swayed and moved to the rhythmic sounds of whatever bullshit the DJ decided to play. Exhaustion from the game slowly began to slowly slip over her. CT slowly sank into the cushions of the booth even more. Soon, her eyes closed.

She didn't know how long she sat like that but she snapped her eyes open once she felt someone kick her shin. CT bolted up right.

"Who the fuck sleeps at a club?”

CT looked at South who stood across from her holding a tray of shots. "It just happened." She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Sure. Whatever you say." She said placing the tray on the table and sliding into the booth. “9er wanted me to bring you these.” South picked up all the shots and placed them in front of her before passing her the tray. “So here you go.”

CT looked down at the tray passed to her and then back to South. She frowned. “Are you really going to do 5 shots of what? Vodka?”

“Not vodka.” South picked up one of the shots and tossed it back. “Tequila.” She set the shot down with a small pucker on her lips. “She knows how to pick them. They got a good burn.”

“Should've brought some lime and salt.”

“What's the fun in that?” South said before taking another shot. She cringed.

“The fun is not looking like death.”

“You think you can do better there asshole?”

CT smirked. “Is that a challenge Samantha?”

“Not this time. I've already started drinking so you would drink me under the table.”  
  
“Who's to say that I'm not a light weight?”

South gave a sideways glance to CT. “Are you?”

CT gave her a shrug. “I guess you are gonna have to find out for yourself I guess.”

South mulled over the thought for a while before nodding. “Then yah. Its a challenge. What's the wager?”

CT thought about it for a second before smirking.“If I win, you have to buy me food after every win.”

“As fucking if I’d fucking lose.” She chuckled. “Ok so if I win, I get to deck you square in your face. No retaliation.”

“Really? That's what you want?” CT asked. Anger starting to rise.

“Mmmn. Yah. Would make me pretty happy too.”

“If you have that then I want mine to change.”

“No. You already said what you wanted. Cant change now.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” CT growled. “That’s udder fucking bullshit.”

“Take it or leave it.”

“Fine.” CT huffed before extending her hand out. South took it. They both shook before South launched into the rules.

“You first have to finish these last three shots so we are on a bit of an even footing.” South nudged the tray of shots closer to CT who sent her a glare.

CT picked the first one up and huffed before tossing it back. She winced once the liquid burned the back of her throat. “9er picked the worst shots.”she mumbled. CT picked up the second one and hesitated before slamming that one back. After she set the shot cup down. She picked up the last one and tossed it back as quickly as she can. CT set the glass down and exhaled loudly. “Fuck.” She said placing her arms both on the table. Her face winced up. “What's next.”

“Next we go down to the bar and do 10 shots. However, we have to lick, shot, suck each time. One right after another. After we suck the last lime, both of us have to make it to the floor where we have to dance for one full song to allow the alcohol to flow through us before we make it back here. The dance has to be the full song and we can't stop.”

“How do we know who won?”CT asked.

South smiled. “First one to stumble, stop, or mess up on any of the rules loses.”

CT thought about it before nodding her head. “Ok let's do this.” She said as she slid out the booth.

She stood up and stretched. “You lead.” CT said as she motioned South forward.. The other nodded and slipped by her. They walked down the steps and stepped passed the velvet rope separating the VIP section from the rest of the club. South gave the bouncer a quick pat on the back as they passed. The two moved through the crowd as they made their way to the bar. Once there, South slid up to the counter and grabbed the attention of a woman behind the bar. The two began talking and South pointed behind her to where CT was standing and the woman's face lit up before she nodded.

South motioned her to sit at the bar after shooing two people away. CT slid into the seat. “Whos going to judge?” CT asked.

South had pulled her phone out of her pocket before she held up a finger to CT. “Seeing if Tex and her boy can judge for us.” She put the phone to her ear and a finger in her other ear to hear Tex above the music.

CT stayed quiet as South began talking. “Hey Tex.” South began. “I was wondering if you would be oh so kind enough to stop swapping spit with Church and judge a drinking contest between the cunt and I.”

CT couldn’t hear Texs reply but from the way South scrunched her face up, she can only assume Tex said something to upset her.

“Cause you want us to be ‘friendly’.” South paused as Tex responded again. “Who cares what the wager is. Just get your fucking ass to the bar.” South paused again as Tex said something to her. With a sigh, South replied. “Fine. Just tell her to hurry her ass up.” South grumbled and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

“9er is going to judge instead.” South said turning to face CT. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before South spoke again. “Don’t interpret this as an open invitation for me to be friends or anything with you. Just bored.”

“And here I was thinking you wanted to braid my hair and become my BFF.” CT said rolling her eyes.

South grunted before turning back to the bar.

The two sat in quiet before the woman came back with a tray of 20 shots, a small bowl of limes, and a salt shaker. She set the tray of things between the two women.

“Hope you guys enjoy.” She said giving a wink to South before walking away.

South picked up the salt shaker and twirled it in her hand before setting it back on the tray and sighing. The sound drowned out by the pounding of the music. After what felt like forever, 479er makes her presence known by launching herself onto Souths back and pulling her back into her chest.

“MY SAM IS MATURING!” She practically yells as she pulls South closer in. Souths arms launch up to the goalies arms around her neck and begins to squirm.

“Get off of me you fuck.” South grits as CT can see 9er wrap her around closer. 9er smiled wide before planting a kiss on her cheek. “Ok ok. Lets get started yah?” She said exuberantly as she released South.

South grimmest as she wiped her cheek. “God you’re drunk Yuu. How can you judge drunk?”

“Cause I can. Now you two ready?”

CT nodded. “Yah. I’m ready to run South into the ground.”

“Good!” She said slapping her hand onto CTs back. “Grab the drinks and letssss GO!” 9er turned CTs stool around to face the bar and nudged South. “Grab the drinks babe. I will spill everywhere if I try.” She chuckled.

South grumbled and grabbed the shots off the tray and lined them up equally on the bar in front of them. She placed the limes in between them along with both salt shakers. As she set up, she slapped 9ers hands away a couple of times as she tried to slip one of the shots from the line.

“Whats the rules?” 9er asked as her hand got slapped for the last time.

“Take all shots and head out onto the floor and let the alcohol run its course as we dance.” CT responded. She was amused at 479ers antics the whole time. Normally she saw the older woman as a bit snarky and more level headed amongst the team. Barely able to put up too long with South and Wyomings antics. Now, she seemed to rival even the Blues defenceman, Caboose in her exuberance.

“Well ladies, lick your hand and salt it. We are going to start on the count of three.” 9er said with a smile plastered on her face.

Both CT and South do as such and grab the first shot. Both give each other a glare as 9er begins counting down. “…three, two,…” South shoots CT the bird right before 9er finishes. “…one!” With a fluid motion, South tilts back the shot and quickly grabbing a lime.

CT follows suit and after the alcohol passes through, she quickly shakes her head. She has grabbed the first lime, she hears the sound of the second shot from South hitting the bar top. Internally CT screams. Shes fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After not posting in almost a year, I am here with a new one. I honestly dont have much of an excuse except for the usual, my life was busy, i have writers block, i hate my writing. the usual. But anyways here it is. This chapter is named after a wnhl team instead of an nhl team only because i havent been able to keep up with nhl hockey like i have wnhl. plus it is more fitting seeing how its the conneticut whales. lol. remember if you liked it, please leave a comment here or over on tumblr. my blog is thefederalarmyofchorus and i check the blood vs bruise tag as well.


End file.
